T3 : Les problèmes du Docteur Monroe
by Lilisu
Summary: Quelques mois après la bataille contre Thanos, Loki et ses amis retournent à une routine rassurante. Enfin, c'est vite dit, car le Docteur Monroe n'a pas fini de faire chier son monde !
1. Hello darkness my old friend

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! (Liz : Y en a qui ne doutent de rien)_

 _Dans ce troisième et dernier tome des_ _ **Chroniques du Docteur Monroe**_ _, nous retombons dans la vie quotidienne de nos trois héros pour de nouvelles péripéties ! Pour cette occasion, nous accueillons un nouvel OC qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Hello darkness my old friend…**

Loki se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Enfin, dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Tony Stark (le playboy, philanthrope, génie milliardaire) depuis maintenant quelques mois.

Tony était parti tôt ce matin pour une réunion du Conseil d'Administration de son entreprise et le dieu de la Malice s'était donc retrouvé seul dans un lit trop grand et trop froid. Renonçant à chercher le sommeil, l'Ase soupira et se leva, enfilant un pantalon qui traînait et un t-shirt pas trop chiffonné. Vu le logo de groupe de metal et la coupe trop courte, il appartenait à Tony.

Le grand brun se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit du café tiède qu'il but en grimaçant. Le reste de la boisson alla rejoindre les égouts et Loki s'appuya contre le rebord de l'îlot central.

New York avait eu un peu de mal à oublier l'attaque extraterrestre qu'elle avait encore subie. Cette fois, l'ennemi s'était attaqué directement aux enfants et ça, c'était plutôt dur à avaler. Mais rien qui ne soit irréparable.

Adam Warlock apparaissait de temps en temps sur la terrasse et s'invitait pour la journée, prétextant à chaque fois qu'il passait par hasard, mais Loki n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu les regards inquiets que le Souverain glissait vers la chambre d'Elisabeth. C'était gentil de sa part de venir la voir pour "vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie", mais il était vraiment lourd et Loki était bien souvent obligé de le virer de force quand il devenait trop envahissant.

L'homme passa la pièce en revue et ne fut pas surpris de voir le mug Iron Man d'Elisabeth encore retourné, inutilisé depuis… he bien, depuis des semaines.

Nouveau soupir.

Loki s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie, ça, tout le monde le savait. Depuis la fin de la bataille contre Thanos, la jeune femme s'était renfermée sur elle-même et ne parlait à personne, si ce n'était Tony et Loki. Elle passait ses journées dans son lit, cachée sous sa couette comme si ça pouvait la protéger de ses souvenirs et, quand elle en sortait, elle faisait peur à tout le monde avec sa tête de cadavre.

Cette comparaison était d'autant plus fidèle que Loki l'avait déjà littéralement vue sous cette forme.

Longue histoire. Thanos avait voulu emprisonner la Mort (sa petite amie) dans le corps de Liz, la rendant ainsi plus manipulable mais aussi plus en colère, et pour ça il avait dû tuer l'humaine pour laisser la place à l'entité. Bon, après elle avait ressuscité, mais quand même. Le médecin avait eu le temps de visiter le royaume des morts et en avait gardé des souvenirs si horribles qu'ils la réveillaient parfois en pleine nuit.

Entendre les cris horrifiés de son amie fendait un peu plus à chaque fois le cœur du dieu de la Malice, mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Et si seulement elle n'en avait retiré que des cauchemars…

En ce qui concernait les traumatismes comme pour le reste, Liz ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Juste après son retour d'entre les morts, elle avait commencé à avoir des visions de gens en train de mourir. En premier lieu, la pauvre humaine avait cru qu'elle les assassinait elle-même à distance, mais Loki et Tony avaient réussi à lui prouver par a+b que c'était impossible.

Les visions continuant de lui apparaître nuit après nuit, Tony avait mis sur pied diverses expériences afin de déterminer ce qui arrivait exactement à leur amie commune. La seule hypothèse qu'il conserva après coup était que Liz avait accès à la "liste" de la Mort, c'est-à-dire son planning du jour.

Elisabeth rêvait d'un suicide, et celui-ci avait invariablement lieu dans la journée.

Le docteur avait bien essayé d'empêcher certaines prédictions d'arriver, notamment quand elles concernaient des enfants ou des assassinats, mais le jour où elle échoua à faire évacuer tout un orphelinat incendié lui fut fatal. Il devint impossible de lui faire quitter sa chambre de la Tour Stark.

Elle arrêta aussi de s'alimenter, et Loki fut obligé de la menacer de la jeter par la fenêtre pour qu'elle accepte enfin de manger. Ça commençait à bien faire !

Et bien entendu elle séchait son travail, envoyant paître ses patients par téléphone d'une façon dont l'ancienne Liz se serait indignée. Quant à la maison que Loki lui avait offerte, elle restait inhabitée, bien entendu. Le dieu, agacé, avait fini par l'enchanter pour la garder propre en permanence.

Elisabeth se contentait de dormir comme une larve pour…oublier.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Loki avait ses règles (comme disait Tony quand il le trouvait de mauvais poil) et il avait depuis longtemps atteint son point d'explosion. Et son amant n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de s'énerver, c'était juste… parfait.

Il conjura des vêtements plus présentables d'un revers de la main et alla frapper à la porte de son amie, y mettant un peu plus de force que prévu. Le bois craqua désagréablement et s'enfonça sous son doigt replié.

\- Oups, fit le dieu.

Un grognement sourd lui signifia qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Grecs, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer comme s'il était chez lui. De toute manière, il était légalement chez lui maintenant, vu qu'il avait épousé Tony en mai dernier (il passait encore parfois en revue les photos de ce jour si mémorable en souriant d'un air niais, c'était d'un gênant !).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "vas te faire voir" ?! grommela sa si délicate colocataire en émergeant de sa couverture.

Loki faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie en la voyant. Elle était blanche comme une cuvette de WC, avait les joues et les orbites creusées et avait les cheveux si gras et hirsutes qu'elle aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour une sorcière. Dommage qu'Halloween soit déjà passé.

\- Par les Neufs, tu es immonde, lâcha-t-il sans le vouloir.

Un œil gris et coléreux le fixa d'entre deux mèches grasses.

\- Moi aussi je t'emmerde, Loki.

Le dieu se pinça l'arête du nez, n'en revenant pas de cette vulgarité.

\- Liz. Ecoute, tu as toujours été horriblement impertinente et insupportable, mais là c'est la goutte de bière qui fait déborder le hanap !

La momie haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu peux répéter ça ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- J'en ai ras le cul de te voir comme ça, on dirait qu'on a essayé de ramener Amy Winehouse à la vie mais que quelqu'un s'est gouré d'incantation ! Tu t'es vue dans un miroir dernièrement ? Même Odin avait plus de dignité pendant qu'il dormait !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me faire chier ? Casse-toi Loki !

La brune retourna se planquer sous sa couette et le dieu compta mentalement jusque dix en essayant de rester calme.

Raté.

Il attrapa la couette et la tira violemment vers lui, révélant la silhouette menue qui y était dissimulée et qui se recroquevilla à cause du froid.

\- Ma couverture ! beugla la Chose en remuant un bras maigrichon. Rends-la-moi !

Loki n'en avait pas fini. Il agrippa le bord du matelas et le retourna sans ménagement, propulsant l'humaine trop légère de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Le géant des glaces alla ensuite voir si elle était indemne et retrouva un assemblage bizarre de jambes et de bras surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux brun foncé semblable à un nid d'oiseaux. Comme elle avait l'air plus ou moins vivante, il la souleva comme un sac de patates et la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, ignorant ses coups de pieds d'anémique.

Un fois dans la salle d'eau, il fit couler un bain chaud et lui arracha son pyjama, ne lui laissant en tout et pour tout que ses sous-vêtements. La jeune femme hurla comme un cochon qu'on égorge et essaya de lui arracher un œil pour se venger.

\- MES VÊTEMENTS ! Loki, sale bâtard, rends-moi mes fringues, pervers !

\- Je te les rendrai quand tu seras propre !

Le dieu la souleva de nouveau pour la jeter dans la baignoire et se raidit quand elle cria que l'eau était brûlante. Il refroidit l'eau de quelques degrés d'un geste de la main et lui fourra une savonnette dans la main avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de shampoing pour lui arroser la tête.

\- Mes yeux ! Bordel, Loki, je te _HAIS_ !

Les doigts du Jotnar s'enfoncèrent comme des griffes dans la chevelure dégoûtante de son amie et il lui frictionna le cuir chevelu aussi délicatement qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire comme un barbare. Elle mettait de l'eau partout en se débattant pour lui échapper, mais au point où il en était, il n'en avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire.

Sans se soucier de ses manches trempées, le prince d'Asgard rinça la tête de la jeune femme, puis essaya de coiffer les mèches humides avec l'aide d'un démêlant puissant de sa propre fabrication. Quand le monstre commença à ressembler à un être humain (du moins au niveau des cheveux), il la relâcha et lui ordonna d'un ton sec :

\- Lave-toi. Je reviens avec des vêtements corrects dans dix minutes, tu as intérêt d'être propre.

Un regard noir et meurtrier lui répondit et Loki referma la porte avant de souffler un bon coup. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Bon sang, les femmes !

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Liz sortit de la salle de bain avec un t-shirt et un jean noir, la tête ruisselante d'eau glacée qui la faisait frissonner. Loki la sécha d'un sort de chaleur pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui faire manger quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas mangé correctement.

\- J'ai mangé hier…

\- Je ne considère pas _un_ _seul_ flocon d'avoine comme un repas complet. Et les chips non plus, ajouta Loki en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Vexée, elle la referma et se replia sur sa chaise. Elle prit un bout de pancake et le porta à sa bouche, mais elle fit la grimace et mâcha plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à l'avaler.

\- Ne me force pas à en reprendre, ça ne passe pas.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Bon, l'étape du lavage avait fonctionné, elle ressemblait plus ou moins à une femme respectable, si on oubliait son teint de zombie. Son estomac devait quant à lui avoir oublié comment fonctionner, donc il devait passer à quelque chose de plus digeste…

Son regard vert tomba sur la boîte de cupcakes que Tony avait été acheter au Starbucks la veille et il eut une illumination.

\- Bon, mets ton manteau et tes chaussures, nous sortons.

\- Sortir ? Par ce temps ? ironisa sa victime en pointant le pouce vers la fenêtre, d'où on voyait nettement des flocons de neige tomber du ciel.

\- Tout à fait. Nous allons sortir par ce temps, que ça te plaise ou non. Le vent froid te fera le plus grand bien, ce sera toujours mieux que de respirer l'air vicié qu'il y a dans ta chambre, trancha Loki.

Liz articula silencieusement une insulte et traîna les pieds jusqu'au porte-manteaux. Le dieu vint la rejoindre après avoir mit les pancakes dans le réfrigérateur et l'enroula dans son écharpe sans se soucier des injures pas très subtiles qu'elle lui balançait en continu.

\- Evite Greenwich Avenue, y a un gars qui va sauter d'un balcon vers 11h10, grommela le docteur une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu es tellement détachée de toutes ces visions que je me demande parfois pourquoi tu déprimes…

\- Je ne déprime pas !

\- Je t'ai vue regarder Twilight en pleurant hier soir.

\- …Merde.

* * *

\- Voilà, je savais bien qu'il était quelque part dans ce coin ! s'exclama Loki, satisfait.

\- Et tu es fier parce que tu as trouvé un Starbucks à Manhattan ? se moqua Elisabeth, grelottant dans les dix centimètres de neige qui couvraient le trottoir.

Ils avaient marché en rond pendant une trentaine de minutes sans trouver le célèbre café pour enfin dénicher celui d'Astor Place, qui se trouvait à environ dix minutes de la Tour. L'implantation en question était assez sympathique à regarder, avec ses vitrines et verrières qui lui donnaient un aspect chic sans verser dans le pompeux. Le café formait le coin de la rue et jouxtait un bureau FedEx, qui donna à Liz l'idée de leur piquer une camionnette pour rentrer à la maison et se pelotonner dans son lit douillet. Mais Loki coupa court à ses idées d'évasion en la prenant par le poignet pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Le dieu faillit regretter sa décision en avisant le lino gris clair qui couvrait le sol, mais le reste du décor lui plut. Les tables, les banquettes et le comptoir étaient en bois clair, mais les murs côté vendeurs étaient noirs, tout comme le bas de la plupart des meubles. Le tout donnait une atmosphère agréable enrichie par l'arôme du café et les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient encore à cette heure. L'ouverture des bureaux était déjà loin, laissant la période de rush derrière eux.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? demanda Loki.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Bien sûr que tu as soif. Choisis une boisson ou je le fais pour toi !

Elisabeth avisa un vendeur qui se tournait vers eux avec un sourire commercial et fit la moue.

\- Un Chocolat viennois, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Bien, on avance enfin.

Loki l'entraîna vers le comptoir, où les attendait un type brun pas bien grand qui leur sourit en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient. Le dieu remarqua que l'autre homme regardait Liz (fascinée par les pâtisseries en vitrine) avec insistance et s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant l'attention du barman sur lui.

\- Un Viennois et un Earl Grey, merci.

Le gars sembla s'attarder sur la main gauche de Loki et prit une teinte rosée qui n'échappa pas au dieu des Menteurs.

\- Vos noms ? demanda le vendeur en manquant de faire tomber les deux gobelets en carton qu'il venait de cueillir.

\- Loki et…

\- Hulk, le coupa Elisabeth d'un air absent, toujours concentrée sur la nourriture exposée.

Le vendeur - Jim, d'après son badge - lâcha un rire involontaire et nota rapidement les deux noms sur les verres avant d'aller les remplir.

\- Tu veux un truc à manger ? proposa Loki.

\- Non… je me demandais juste comment un cupcake pouvait avoir l'air aussi brillant. Tu imagines tout le beurre qu'il y a là-dedans ?

\- J'en connais une à qui un peu de beurre ne pourrait pas faire de mal… murmura le dieu en la poussant vers la caisse, où les attendait le dénommé Jim.

\- Cela fera sept dollars quarante, s'il vous plaît, dit poliment le trentenaire avec un drôle d'accent.

Loki paya avec l'argent que Tony lui avait confié depuis le début de leur cohabitation pré-mariage et harponna son amie pour aller s'asseoir sur une banquette en face du comptoir. Le géant remarqua que "Jim" les observait toujours en essayant d'être discret. En même temps, faire semblant d'essuyer des gobelets en carton n'était pas à proprement parler une bonne idée.

\- On dirait que tu as tapé dans l'œil du barman, commença-t-il, l'air de rien.

La dépressive devant lui sembla atterrir. Elle le fixa d'un air ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

Loki pointa discrètement le comptoir du pouce et la jeune femme fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le reniflement et le ricanement.

\- Quoi, ce type, là ? Je suis quasi sûre qu'il est gay, il n'arrête pas de te regarder !

\- Parle plus fort, il ne t'a pas bien entendue, grogna Loki en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour la deuxième fois en deux heures. Il t'a regardée avec tellement de concentration tout à l'heure que ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas une trace de brûlure sur le front.

\- Il devait admirer la taille de mes cernes, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas courant de croiser un panda à New York City, tu sais ?

Loki la fusilla du regard.

\- Si c'était le cas, ce type doit être zoophile alors, parce que zieuter un panda avec un regard à faire fondre la banquise, c'est flippant.

\- Oh allez, comme si un gars pouvait s'intéresser à un zombie !

\- Tu n'es pas un zombie, tu es juste… he bien, en ce moment tu es laide à faire peur. Mais avec un peu de maquillage…

\- Et après on dit que les princes sont bien élevés…

\- Mon devoir de meilleur ami est d'être sincère avec toi, même si ça fait mal. Et dire que tu es sexy serait un mensonge si flagrant que j'en mourrais de honte.

\- Dis donc, c'est la journée de la gentillesse ou quoi ? s'énerva Elisabeth.

Loki préféra ne rien répondre et fit un sourire en coin quand Liz se redressa pour voir si le barman la regardait vraiment.

\- Je vais acheter un croissant, ne bouge pas de là.

Le dieu se leva et alla se planter avec un sourire manipulateur face à Jim, qui sursauta violemment en le voyant arriver.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Mettez-moi un croissant. Ou deux. Non, trois croissants s'il vous plaît.

Le petit brun à l'accent étrange se pencha pour aller chercher les pâtisseries dans la vitrine et les emballa soigneusement dans un sac en papier brun et vert.

\- Heu… dites ? fit brusquement Jim avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Oui ? répondit aimablement le géant des glaces.

\- Il lui est arrivé quoi, à votre femme ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ma femme, c'est ma meilleure amie. Et elle traverse une période de dépression, à cause du boulot, tout ça… Du coup j'essaie de lui changer les idées, mais ce n'est pas facile…

Loki, satisfait, vit l'espoir poindre dans le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis. Le petit mal rasé jeta un œil du côté de Liz, qui piquait du nez, puis sourit plus sincèrement à l'Asgardien avant de pointer ses achats.

\- Tenez, gardez la monnaie, fit le Jotnar en lui tendant dix dollars.

\- Heu, merci monsieur… !

\- Considérez ça comme une avance. Ah, et vous avez ma bénédiction, mais il va falloir être patient. Les sentiments et la subtilité, c'est pas son truc.

Le plus jeune lui retourna une œillade démesurée et Loki lui fit un sourire apitoyé.

\- Au fait, vous venez de quel coin ? Vous avez un accent…

\- Je suis Irlandais, répondit Jim après une courte hésitation.

\- Ah, je vois. He bien bonne chance, Jim. Par contre…

Le dieu se pencha en avant et chuchota à l'oreille de l'Irlandais :

\- Faites-la souffrir et je vous tuerai personnellement à mains nues, d'accord ?

Loki se recula, prit l'air incrédule du petit brun comme une réponse satisfaisante et retourna s'asseoir avec Liz, qui triturait son gobelet. Il observa son amie siroter son chocolat en silence puis détecta un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, monsieur, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai pas rendu votre monnaie, fit Jim en souriant.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Ce gamin avait des couilles. Patient, il attendit de voir ce que le barman lui réservait encore comme surprises. Perplexe, il le vit déposer un pain au chocolat devant Liz, qui le fixa avec les yeux plissés d'une droguée en plein trip.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce ? fit élégamment Elisabeth.

\- Cadeau de la maison, c'est pour dédommager votre ami pour sa monnaie. Comme je n'avais plus le montant exact, je me suis permis de vous apporter ceci.

Jim, tout fier, attendit que Liz réagisse, les bras croisés dans le dos.

Elisabeth, quant à elle, considéra la pâtisserie puis releva les yeux pour dévisager le serveur. Elle resta ainsi pendant une minute entière et Loki, fasciné, vit une goutte de sueur apparaître sur la tempe de l'Irlandais.

\- Votre bouche, finit par déclarer la jeune femme.

\- Ma… bouche ?

\- Oui, elle est oblique, comment vous faites ça ?

\- Comment ça, oblique ?

\- Je sais pas, on dirait celle du smiley, là… Enfin, elle est oblique quoi.

\- Je crois que tu devrais remercier Jim au lieu de critiquer son visage, murmura Loki.

La brune repoussa le petit pain vers le milieu de la table et regarda Jim soigneusement dans les yeux.

\- Merci Jim, tu peux retourner derrière ton comptoir maintenant.

Loki sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Tu te conduis comme une garce ! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Ce n'est quand même pas sa faute si je t'ai traînée ici contre ton gré ! s'emporta-t-il.

La dépressive roula les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

\- Heu, ça va, je vais juste… retourner au boulot, balbutia Jim avec un temps de retard.

\- Non, restez Jim. Je vous assure qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Et toi, excuse-toi tout de suite.

\- Tu n'es pas mon p-

\- C'est vrai, mais tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisabeth déglutit et fit un sourire hypocrite au petit brun.

\- Je suis désolée, merci pour le pain au chocolat, il a l'air très bon.

\- Bon, ben… bonne journée, m'sieur dame, souffla l'Irlandais avant de s'éloigner.

\- C'est ça, bonne journée, râla le médecin en appuyant son front contre sa main.

Elle jeta un œil du côté du comptoir et fit la grimace.

\- Bon, ben il est passé à autre chose on dirait.

\- Attends, tu as fait tout ça pour qu'il arrête de s'intéresser à toi ?! faillit hurler Loki, baissant d'un ton juste à temps.

\- Oui ! Je ne suis pas aussi méchante quand même ! Et puis, il ne mérite pas une harpie pareille, le pauvre.

\- Bordel, Liz, ce type s'intéressait à toi malgré ta face de poulpe, et toi tu l'envoies bouler avec la subtilité d'un trente tonnes ! Tu te moques de qui là ?

\- Je suis sérieuse ! se défendit son amie. Tu penses qu'il a envie de sortir avec une meuf qui est morte et qui a un passif avec des extraterrestres ? Une fille qui voit des gens mourir toutes les nuits ? Et puis, si ça se trouve il est comme mes ex ! Soit un menteur, soit un gars violent !

Loki lui renvoya un œil torve.

\- On parle bien du Monsieur Muscles là ? C'est des excuses tout ça. Et si tu as pu supporter de vivre toutes ces merdes avec Thanos, il supportera bien de te l'entendre raconter!

\- Il va me prendre pour une tarée ! chuchota furieusement Elisabeth avant de mordre violemment dans son petit pain. Bordel c'est bon ce truc ! continua-t-elle tout haut avec sincérité.

La tête de Jim réapparut derrière le comptoir et un air réjoui s'étala sur son visage.

\- Ça y est, tu viens de cramer ton amour pour la bouffe, se moqua le géant des glaces.

\- Roh merde…

Après une petite heure de regards furtifs vers le serveur, Loki en eut marre et décida de retourner à la Tour. Il adressa un petit signe de la main à Jim, qui lui répondit plus timidement.

\- A bientôt Madame ! lança le jeune homme, sans doute pris d'une bouffée de courage.

\- Dans tes rêves Jimmy ! répondit Liz sans réfléchir.

Las de se donner en spectacle, Loki la poussa vers la sortie et la raccompagna jusqu'à la maison. Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied à leur étage, Elisabeth retourna se coucher, au grand dam de son ami. Mais bon, au moins elle avait pris l'air. Et rien ne les empêcherait de retourner voir ce cher Jim…

* * *

Le soir venu, Loki sortit un plat de lasagnes du four et le posa sur la table sans s'ennuyer à mettre des gants. Puis il inspira à fond avant de hurler :

-Tony ! Le repas est prêt, sors de ton atelier !

Une minute passa et Loki, pas inquiet, commença à disposer des parts dans deux assiettes. Entendant quelqu'un arriver, il leva la tête avec un sourire, prêt à embrasser son barbu préféré, puis ouvrit des yeux surpris, puis choqués.

Elisabeth était assise à sa place habituelle et attendait sa part avec un aimable sourire !

\- Tu es tombée du lit ? demanda Loki une fois le choc passé.

\- J'ai faim. Ça a l'air bon.

Le géant vint lui apporter une assiette et en profita pour lui plaquer une main sur le front.

\- Tu n'es pas malade pourtant…

\- Loki, c'est des lasagnes que je sens ? Tu sais que j'adore quand tu cuisines ? lança Tony depuis le couloir alors qu'il remontait du labo.

L'ingénieur poussa la porte de la salle à manger d'un pied, les bras chargés d'un plateau couvert de tasses de café vides. Interdit, il vit Liz attablée et faillit en lâcher son chargement.

\- Liz ? Tu vivais encore ici ?!

La jeune femme le regarda de travers, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

\- J'ai raté un truc ? questionna le milliardaire à l'oreille de son mari.

\- Je te raconterai. Mais en tout cas, un Irlandais est impliqué…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers leur amie qui mangeait ses pâtes avec appétit et se regardèrent avec un sourire à la fois complice et ravi.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Allez, quelqu'un fait des théories pour la suite ? :D_

 _(si vous voulez savoir comment j'imagine Jim, référez-vous à la couverture de l'histoire, photomontée par moi et disponible en version intégrale sur ma page Facebook. Le lien est sur mon profil)_

 _(et s'il vous fait penser à quelqu'un… c'est fait exprès !)_

 _Reviews, chocolats et câlins virtuels acceptés comme paiement !_


	2. Un Café Latte au shaker pas à la cuiller

_Bonjouuuuuur !_

 _On dirait que ce nouveau concept de fanfic à la Monroe vous plaît ! Tant mieux tant mieux ! (au fait, j'ai oublié de le mentionner dans le chapitre 1, mais l'idée pour le personnage de Jim m'a été inspirée par_ _ **PandorWho**_ _!)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, elles ont éclairé ma journée de boulot XD_

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un Café Latte, au shaker, pas à la cuillère**

Loki n'était pas stupide.

Evidemment qu'il avait remarqué l'effet bénéfique à retardement qu'avait l'Irlandais du Starbucks sur Elisabeth. Même si le médecin n'aimait pas à proprement parler le serveur, être l'objet de l'attention de quelqu'un la faisait se sentir mieux.

Loki n'interviendrait plus dans les affaires des deux petits bruns, mais rien ne l'empêchait de les faire se rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste reposerait entre les mains de Jim et dépendrait du bon vouloir de Liz.

Le dieu de la Malice souhaita mentalement bon courage au barman et alla réveiller son amie, un peu plus calmement que la veille. Elle ne ronchonna qu'à peine quand il la débarrassa de sa couverture et la tira hors du lit par une cheville, laissant le reste traîner par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il la largue devant la salle de bain. La larve humaine se déplia telle un monstre de film d'horreur et ferma la porte de la pièce pour se laver en toute intimité (pour une fois).

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, cette fois sur ses deux jambes, et alla retrouver Loki dans le salon.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda la jeune femme en le voyant mettre ses chaussures et son manteau noir.

\- Je vais à la librairie à Broadway, j'ai commandé des livres la semaine dernière.

\- Ah, c'est celle où Tony t'as emmené juste après votre voyage de noces ?

\- Oui, les libraires sont sympa.

Elisabeth hésita, puis lui fit signe de l'attendre alors qu'elle enfilait des vêtements chauds avant de le suivre dans l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle remontait la fermeture éclair de sa parka, le rictus de Loki s'élargit de satisfaction. C'était presque trop simple !

* * *

\- Tu as commandé un bouquin d'astronomie ? Sérieux ? s'étonna la brune en secouant un gros volume bleu nuit orné d'étoiles.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Loki en reprenant son livre pour le faire pointer à la caisse.

\- C'est que… je ne te croyais pas féru de ça…

\- J'ai décidé de m'y mettre, après tout, j'ai déjà voyagé en vaisseau spatial, alors pourquoi pas ?

La vendeuse fit une drôle de tête en entendant cette partie de la conversation et s'empressa de remettre ses achats et sa carte de fidélité à Loki. Le dieu ricana et sortit du magasin, Liz sur ses talons.

\- Si tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements, on peut aller là… proposa le géant des glaces à sa meilleure amie.

Le bruit caverneux de l'estomac de la plus jeune lui répondit.

\- Ah, oui, tu as encore sauté le petit-déjeuner, soupira le Jotnar en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'avais pas faim en me levant, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Bon, il y a un café là-bas, ou bien le Starbucks d'hier, il est dans le coin si je ne m'abuse.

\- Va pour le Starbucks, leur pain au chocolat est une tuerie !

\- Jim aussi, non ? s'esclaffa Loki avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

\- Oh, la ferme, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je sorte avec lui ! Non mais tu m'as bien regardée ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui, petit panda.

Loki lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la réchauffer et l'entraîna vers Astor Place.

* * *

La vague de chaleur qui les accueillit au Starbucks ne fut rien à côté du regard chocolat de Jim. L'Irlandais, enthousiaste, poussa sa collègue vers la cuisine pour chercher des viennoiseries à mettre dans la vitrine et prit son poste au comptoir.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, faisant rouler les yeux d'Elisabeth.

\- Mon chou, t'es tellement heureux que j'en ai mal aux dents, arrête donc de sourire ou tu vas rester coincé ! répondit Liz pour l'embêter.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa réplique eut l'effet inverse et l'Irlandais se mit à rire. C'était mign… oh, merde.

\- Bordel, j'ai jamais vu un gars aussi content de bosser, râla-t-elle.

\- Un Earl Grey pour moi s'il vous plaît, commanda Loki avec chaleur avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de critiquer autre chose.

\- Monsieur Loki, c'est bien ça ? Et pour Madame ?

\- Yoda est mon nom et un Cappuccino je voudrais, jeune padawan. Avec un pain au chocolat.

Les épaules du barman furent secouées par un nouveau rire silencieux et il nota le nom avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je vous sers ça tout de suite, Maître Yoda.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé alors qu'ils glissaient vers la droite pour payer leurs consommations. Jim, qui avait enlevé sa chemise à carreaux de la veille pour la troquer contre un t-shirt un peu trop serré ramena les boissons et le pain près de la caisse et enregistra les achats. Loki paya en liquide et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la même table que le jour précédent.

\- Il a pris du muscle depuis hier ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- C'est le t-shirt, expliqua Liz. Ça lui fait des gros bras.

Elisabeth reporta son attention sur son petit pain, qu'elle porta délicatement jusqu'à sa bouche pour y planter ses dents.

\- Mon dieu. Une tuerie.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas mis tout le café au courant cette fois, fit remarquer Loki en sirotant son thé brûlant.

\- Franchement, celui qui a fait ça peut mourir en paix !

\- Superbe accomplissement de toute une vie : les pains au chocolat orgasmiques.

\- Ne ris pas, cette pâtisserie est artistique, on devrait la mettre dans un musée.

\- Mais alors tu ne pourrais pas la manger, objecta le dieu qui en avait marre de parler d'un stupide pain.

\- Hm, certes.

Liz termina son pain avec révérence et s'empara du Cappuccino pour faire passer la nourriture.

\- On revient demain dis ?

\- Heu, pour le pain ou le serveur ?

\- Le pain !

\- Désespérante… Mais ok, comme tu veux.

* * *

Et Loki tint parole. Ils retournèrent au Starbucks tous les jours durant les deux semaines suivantes, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Irlandais, qui pensait que c'était pour lui. Chaque jour, s'attendant à leur venue, il mettait de côté le plus gros pain au chocolat de la fournée et rigolait à chaque nom stupide que lui donnait la jeune femme.

Le dieu de la Malice aurait pu y voir un début de complicité si l'estomac de sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été impliqué. Il en venait même à plaindre Jim, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'indigner d'avoir moins de succès que les pains qu'il vendait.

Liz n'avait d'yeux que pour des viennoiseries, et lui, il lui souriait avec une tendresse mal dissimulée quand elle ne le voyait pas.

Malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'elle mange et qu'elle se lève tous les matins pour sortir de la Tour, Elisabeth continuait de faire des cauchemars et d'avoir des visions, bien qu'elle n'en parle jamais. Ses cernes ne diminuaient pas et son regard était chaque jour plus hanté que le précédent.

Un beau jour, Loki en eut assez de cette routine qu'il jugeait contre-productive et décida de ne plus aller au Starbucks. Pendant la majeure partie de la matinée, il sentit le regard de Liz perforer sa nuque tandis qu'elle prenait garde à ne pas être vue. Elle finit par pousser un genre de feulement agressif, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tony, qui remontait de son atelier, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

\- Il y a que j'en ai marre d'aller dans ce café, et qu'elle est trop bornée pour y aller seule ! explosa le dieu.

\- Héééé, du calme, Locke. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle allait mieux ?

\- Crois-moi, seul son appétit va bien ! Le truc, c'est que ce pauvre gars essaie de séduire une fille qui ne pense qu'à son ventre et à ces foutus pains au chocolat ! En attendant, ça n'arrange pas le problème et elle va finir par lui briser le cœur sans le vouloir !

\- Chuuuuut, le calma Tony en enlaçant Loki par derrière, profitant que son époux était assis. Ils sont adultes tous les deux, et je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Elle se comporte comme une gamine, Tony !

\- C'est peut-être une gamine, mais elle n'est pas un monstre, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Loki et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les lèvres quand le dieu daigna tourner la tête vers lui pour en demander plus.

\- D'un autre côté, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux autres humains ? le taquina l'ingénieur en entreprenant de masser les épaules sur son géant de mari.

Ce dernier le tua des yeux et se rencogna dans son siège pour profiter du massage.

* * *

\- Liz, on va au cinéma, tu viens avec nous ? lança Tony vers le couloir au cours de l'après-midi.

\- Non ! cria la jeune femme depuis sa chambre.

\- Elle boude, conclut l'ingénieur en revenant vers son mari.

Assise dans son lit, Elisabeth tendit l'oreille et perçut le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, puis se leva et enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant de sortir en courant pour rallier Astor Place.

Jim essuyait le plan de travail d'un air tristounet quand elle entra comme une tornade dans le Starbucks. Aussitôt, le visage du barman s'illumina et il faillit trébucher en venant à sa rencontre pour prendre sa commande.

\- Juste un pain au chocolat, merci Jimmy.

\- Voilà…fit le jeune homme en lui donnant sa drogue sur une serviette en papier. Votre ami n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, il avait rendez-vous ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à m'enfuir pour venir !

Jim rit doucement avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

\- Dites, allez-vous un jour me dire votre vrai nom ?

Liz releva la tête pour le regarder bien en face.

\- Je suis Bond, James B-

\- Sérieusement, je veux dire.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Si je le dis, on va devenir proches et tu vas juste découvrir à quel point je suis monstrueuse. Reste ignorant, Jim, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle.

Un petit quart d'heure passa, et vers quatorze heures trente, Jim sortit de derrière le comptoir pour venir s'asseoir face à elle, à la place de Loki.

\- C'est la place de Loki, fit-elle remarquer par automatisme.

\- Mais il n'est pas là.

\- Tu n'as pas de trucs à faire ?

\- Je suis en pause.

Liz se recula sur sa banquette et le dévisagea avec réprobation.

\- Tu gâches ta pause avec moi, c'est pas très malin.

\- Je pourrais la gâcher d'une façon bien plus moche.

\- Ah ? Il y a d'autres laiderons dans la salle ? ironisa Liz en jetant un œil aux alentours.

\- Vous n'êtes pas laide, dit rapidement l'Irlandais en fronçant les sourcils. Vous traversez une mauvaise passe et ça a une influence sur votre physique, je connais ça.

\- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait…

Un silence s'installa et Jim chercha quelque chose à dire avant qu'elle ne se décide à partir.

\- Je m'appelle James. En fait.

-Ton badge dit Jim, pointa-t-elle du doigt.

\- C'est un diminutif que tout le monde utilise, le patron a jugé bon de le mettre sur mon badge.

\- Je suis ravie de le savoir, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

Le barman se rembrunit et la regarda manger son pain au chocolat d'un air absent.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas où vous achetez ces trucs, mais c'est super bon, déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine en mettant des miettes partout.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Jim.

\- Merci !

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire plaisir !

\- Pourtant vous venez de le faire. C'est moi qui fait ces pains tous les matins, murmura-t-il comme un secret.

Le médecin prit un air ahuri et en laissa tomber son morceau de pain sur sa serviette.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Les pains industriels qu'on achetait avant ne plaisaient pas aux clients, et comme j'aime cuisiner, j'ai proposé au patron de faire un essai. Ils ont plu aux gens donc… tadaaaa…!

Liz se rappela soudain de refermer la bouche et récupéra les miettes qu'elle avait projetées partout.

\- Tu es doué ! lança-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle.

\- J'ai droit à des compliments maintenant ? plaisanta l'Irlandais.

\- J'ai beau être une garce la plupart du temps, je sais tout de même reconnaître le talent quand je le vois ! Ces pains au chocolat pourraient ramener la paix dans le monde !

\- Merci, répéta James avec un beau sourire qui dévoila ses dents.

Il se releva d'un coup sans prendre congé, laissant Liz muette de stupéfaction, et alla derrière le comptoir préparer une boisson chaude avant de mettre de l'argent sorti de sa poche dans la caisse. Il posa le gobelet en carton devant Liz et l'invita à le boire.

\- C'est au caramel, vous n'en avez jamais pris alors qu'il suit très bien avec les pains au chocolat. Allez-y, goûtez !

\- Mais tu l'as payé… !

\- Uniquement pour vous rabattre le caquet, alors faites-moi plaisir et buvez. Et arrêtez de prétendre que vous ne voulez pas qu'on devienne amis alors que vous me parlez comme à un pote depuis le premier jour !

 _Okay, là, il n'a pas tort_ , pensa amèrement Elisabeth en soufflant sur le café avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

\- C'est bon… daigna-t-elle murmurer.

\- Bien ! s'exclama le jeune homme en retournant à son poste pour enfiler son tablier et se remettre au boulot.

Liz continua à le surveiller du coin de l'œil tout en finissant sa tasse, puis finit par jouer avec le gobelet vide. En le retournant, elle constata qu'il y avait inscrit son numéro de portable.

Elle soupira et écrasa le gobelet avant de le jeter dans la poubelle près de la sortie. Sachant très bien qu'il la regardait, elle fit un signe vague de la main et retourna dans le froid et la pollution de la rue.

* * *

En revenant du cinéma, Loki retrouva Liz prostrée dans son lit, les traits tirés et son téléphone entre les mains.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

\- J'ai été au Starbucks.

\- Ah. Et ?

\- Il m'a refilé son numéro et un café gratuit.

\- Couillu. Et qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai jeté à la poubelle.

\- Heu…le gars, le numéro ou le café ?

\- Le numéro ! Mais mon crétin de cerveau l'a mémorisé et depuis tout à l'heure je me demande si je devrais l'enregistrer ou pas !

Le géant s'empara du téléphone et alluma l'écran. On lui suggéra alors d'enregistrer le numéro de "James Bond" dans les contacts.

\- James Bond ?

\- Ouais, son prénom c'est James, gémit Elisabeth en rabattant sa couette sur sa tête.

Loki vérifia que tous les chiffres étaient présents et appuya sur OK avant de poser l'appareil sur la table de nuit. Puis il releva un coin de la couverture pour regarder son amie.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez discuté ?

\- Oui…

\- Et il est comment ?

\- Il est gentil, il a du répondant et il cuisine bien.

Elle se redressa un peu avant de continuer :

\- Les petits pains, c'est lui qui les fait.

\- Ah, ça explique beaucoup de choses ! s'exclama Loki en rigolant. Bon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de lui uniquement pour profiter de sa cuisine…

\- Je ne sortirai pas avec lui ! Je ressemble à Mrs Lovett ! Et puis, si un autre gusse dans le genre de Thanos veut s'en prendre à nous, Jim va être impliqué et je ne veux pas que ça arrive !

\- Ah, donc tu vas vivre seule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours au cas où des extraterrestres envahiraient la Terre ?

Elisabeth marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- Ouais, bon, dit comme ça c'est ridicule, mais vu ma propension à m'attirer des ennuis, je préfère ne pas m'engager... Bon, je vais dormir un peu avant le repas, tu me réveilleras pour manger ?

\- Mais oui, assura Loki avant de lui planter un baiser sur le front.

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte, replongeant Liz dans ses pensées.

* * *

 _-_ _It's close to midnight_ _/S_ _omething evil's lurking from the dark_ _/U_ _nder the moonlight_ _/_ _You see a sight that almost stops your heart_ _/_ _You try to scream_ _/_ _But terror takes the sound before you make it_ _/_ _You start to freeze_ _/_ _As horror looks you right between your eyes_ _/_ _You're paralyzed…_

\- Allons bon, je me paie des rêves sur fond musical maintenant, grommela Liz en regardant un homme s'effondrer dans sa salle de bain à cause d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone.

\- _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run/You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun/You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl/But all the while you hear a creature creeping up behind/You're out of time…_ continua la voix de Michael Jackson.

Une femme apparut alors, couchée à plat ventre sous un lit, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés de peur. Deux cambrioleurs surgirent alors de derrière une porte et l'un d'eux se pencha pour vérifier sous le meuble si quelqu'un s'y cachait…

\- Oh merde, pauvre fille… murmura Elisabeth sans pouvoir agir.

 _\- Night creatures call_ _/And the dead start to walk in their masquerade/There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_ _/_ _They're open wide/This is the end of your life !_

Un chien enragé menace une gamine de trois ans dans un jardin, les parents arriveront trop tard pour empêcher la bestiole de sauter à la gorge de leur fille…

\- Pitié, que ça s'arrête ! hurla Elisabeth alors que la lumière baissait d'un coup.

\- _They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side/They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial/Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together/All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see…_

Elisabeth bascula dans les bras d'un inconnu en costume gris perle avec une épingle de cravate ornée d'un diamant qui la fit tournoyer comme dans une parodie de valse avant de l'envoyer dans une nouvelle vision. Elle essaya de voir son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement, mais il était plongé dans le noir.

\- _Darkness falls across the land/The midnight hour is close at hand/Creatures crawl in search of blood/To terrorize yawls neighborhood_ _/_ _And whosoever shall be found_ _/_ _Without the soul for getting down_ _/_ _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_ _/_ _And rot inside a corpses shell…_

Elisabeth se retrouva à côté d'un homme au milieu d'un passage pour piétons et vit arriver une voiture noire qui roulait à toute vitesse. Elle leva les bras pour se protéger…

\- _The foulest stench is in the air/The funk of forty thousand years_ _/_ _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_ _/_ _Are closing in to seal your doom/And though you fight to stay alive/Your body starts to shiver_ _/_ _For no mere mortal can resist/The evil of the thriller !_

La voiture semblait arriver au ralenti et Liz regarda à sa droite pour voir l'homme qui devait mourir de cette manière, mais son visage était rendu méconnaissable par la lumière trop brillante des phares.

Au loin, une horloge numérique sur un gratte-ciel indiquait 18 : 03 et le soir était déjà tombé.

La jeune femme fut aspirée en arrière comme par un trou noir et se retrouva une nouvelle fois entre les bras de l'homme en costume, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la lâcher.

Alors que le rire sardonique de Vincent Price retentissait à ses oreilles, Liz poussa l'homme vers la lumière et recula, horrifiée, quand elle le reconnut enfin.

\- _Non…_ NON ! hurla-t-elle dans son rêve comme dans la réalité alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, les échos du rire dans les oreilles.

La jeune femme se jeta sur son téléphone, toujours posé sur sa table de nuit et alluma l'écran, qui indiqua 17h49. Affolée, elle se leva si vite qu'elle faillit faire une chute de tension et se cogna l'orteil contre le pied de son lit.

\- Aïe, putain !

Elle enfila des ballerines qui traînaient, beaucoup plus pratiques que ses chaussures à lacets, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle portait encore une paire de chaussettes épaisses.

\- Tony, je pique ta Chevrolet ! hurla-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre comme une furie en vérifiant l'heure une nouvelle fois.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna le milliardaire depuis la salle de bain.

Le médecin attrapa rapidement les clés de la voiture qui pendaient contre le mur et les laissa tomber dans sa frénésie. Elle jura et les ramassa, s'explosant un ongle sur le sol. Retenant ses larmes de douleur, la jeune femme appela l'ascenseur et tapa du pied tant il était lent à arriver.

\- Allez, allez… ! gémit-elle en regardant avec angoisse les numéros rouges qui s'affichaient au-dessus des portes.

L'habitacle finit par s'ouvrir et elle se rua à l'intérieur, martelant le bouton du souterrain comme une possédée. Elle maudit Tony d'habiter dans une tour aussi haute et fit les cent pas dans les six mètres carrés disponibles.

\- Dépêche-toi, machine infernale !

Elle regarda de nouveau l'heure. 17h52.

Dans dix minutes… il lui restait dix petites minutes…

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et elle courut dans le garage où Tony entreposait toutes ses voitures de collection. Elle suivit le bip bip de la Chevrolet et y entra en manquant d'esquinter la portière. Liz enfonça rageusement les clés sur le contact et faillit faire caler le moteur en essayant de démarrer trop vite, puis la voiture bondit vers la porte du garage qui se soulevait lentement.

\- Bordel de porte de garage à la con, on dirait une foutue grand-mère ! s'énerva-t-elle en se faufilant sous la tôle épaisse dès que le plafond de la voiture put y passer sans se coincer.

La Chevrolet s'inséra dans la circulation new-yorkaise et faillit rester coincée dans un bouchon. Heureusement, Liz connaissait bien Manhattan et fonça comme une dératée dans des rues pas très larges, klaxonnant un gars qui déchargeait ses courses en double file.

Le mec commença à s'énerver, mais Elisabeth hurla par la fenêtre :

\- Je suis en train de perdre les eaux, faut que j'aille à l'hosto !

L'autre écarquilla les yeux et alla garer sa voiture plus loin, dans une rue perpendiculaire. Sans aucun remord, le médecin appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur et finit par déboucher sur Broadway. Elle brûla un feu rouge et faillit se prendre un camion en cherchant des yeux l'entrée de la rue où elle devait absolument se rendre.

Un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horloge de la Chevrolet lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes pour sauver le futur accidenté.

C'est-à-dire Jim.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ouaiiiis, du suspense ! :D Ça vous avait manqué hein ?_

 _Alors alors, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?_

 _Une review ou un meurtre !_

 _PS : Au cas où, la chanson, c'est_ Thriller _, par le Roi de la Pop !_


	3. Stayin' alive

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, voici la suite du tome 3… et bon sang, on dirait que je vous prends pour des aveugles, franchement…_

 _ **Au fait.**_ _Il y a un bug au niveau des reviews. Le site indique que j'en ai 11 (la douzième était un test de ma part), mais je ne vois que les huit premières. Donc, si vous avez reviewé et que je ne vous ai pas répondu, sachez que j'en suis désolée, mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté (et ça m'énerve tellement !). J'espère qu'elles finiront par apparaître…_

 _Bref, merci de me lire et de reviewer et bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Stayin' alive**

Jim finissait tôt, ce jour-là.

Il fit la bise à ses collègues encore en poste vers 18 heures, enleva son tablier et prit son sac pour quitter le café.

Nonchalant, fixant le ciel nocturne pour espérer voir la Lune, il se dirigea vers le passage pour piéton pour retourner vers sa voiture, garée à une rue de là. Toujours la tête en l'air, il vit du coin de l'œil les phares d'une voiture se détacher dans la nuit, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, ses vêtements étaient assez clairs pour être visibles par le conducteur.

Seulement, la voiture ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, le conducteur accéléra comme un timbré, attirant l'attention de Jim sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme eut juste le temps de voir la lumière aveuglante des phares avant d'être frappé par une pensée si fugace que son cerveau n'arriva pas à l'assimiler.

 _Je vais mourir._

Mais alors que les pneus dévoraient le dernier mètre, une chose petite mais rapide lui défonça la poitrine à pleine vitesse et le fit tomber en arrière, droit vers le trottoir. Jim, éberlué, vit la voiture lui passer devant au cent à l'heure et se perdre dans la circulation alors que sa tête allait à la rencontre du sol en ciment.

Sonné, il mit un moment avant de réaliser que la chose qui l'avait percuté s'était mise à remuer au-dessus de lui avant de se relever, lui ôtant la chaleur qu'elle commençait à peine à lui procurer.

Plissant les yeux, le barman vit alors une apparition à la limite du surnaturel. C'était la Femme. Celle qui venait tous les matins au Starbucks pour dévorer ses petits pains.

Dans la lumière de l'éclairage de rue, ses cheveux bruns avaient la couleur du feu et voletaient comme des flammes sous la brise du soir. Ses grands yeux gris avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre mais chaleureuse alors qu'elle le regardait de haut avec inquiétude. Sa peau pâle flamboyait et tranchait avec son manteau noir, et Jim put observer les mouvements de ses muscles alors qu'elle se baissait vers lui au ralenti pour vérifier s'il était toujours conscient.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? demanda-t-elle, et sa voix essoufflée fut comme un baume pour son crâne endolori.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'adrénaline, ou bien à cause du choc à la tête, James se fichait bien de la raison. Toujours est-il qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, avec une ferveur qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

\- Je vous aime.

Les paupières de la jeune femme se plissèrent et elle le dévisagea comme s'il avait bu. Jim comprit plus ou moins à cet instant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Heu, je veux dire, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- J'aime mieux ça, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir te conduire à l'hôpital ! En tout cas je suis bien contente d'avoir fait du rugby quand j'étais jeune !

\- Ah, tout s'explique, râla le jeune homme.

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, puis garda une prise sur son épaule au cas où il retomberait. Le jeune homme la vit alors frissonner et remarqua qu'elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pyjama et des ballerines sur une paire de chaussettes.

\- Votre look est…intéressant, mais vous devez avoir froid, non ?

La cliente anonyme ne parut pas comprendre puis baissa les yeux sur sa tenue avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, j'avais des boules irlandaises à sauver.

\- Si vous le dites. A part ça… attendez, vous êtes venue exprès pour me sauver la vie ? Mais comment pouviez-vous savoir que …?

La brune lui tourna le dos, gênée.

\- Heu, l'intuition féminine ?

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con en fait ?

\- J'aurais préféré que tu le sois… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je gèle, alors…bonne soirée ! Et n'oublie pas de regarder à droite et à gauche avant de traverser, ok ?

La femme commença à s'éloigner, mais l'Irlandais la retint par le poignet, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

\- Lâche-moi, Jimmy ! cracha-t-elle, furibarde.

\- Je veux connaître ton prénom, c'est la moindre des choses, non ?

Elle le regarda en silence, puis ses prunelles grises glissèrent vers le bas. Elle devait être en train de considérer l'idée d'écraser les boules irlandaises qu'elle venait de sauver pour pouvoir se dégager. Puis elle remonta vers son visage pâle et choqué et soupira.

\- Elisabeth. Mais tout le monde ou presque m'appelle Liz.

Elle récupéra son poignet d'un geste brusque et retourna dans sa voiture, qui était garée en double file et dont elle n'avait même pas éteint les phares. Jim se demanda à nouveau comment elle avait pu savoir qu'il allait se faire écraser.

\- Elisabeth, souffla-t-il dans le froid glacial de la nuit.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle et attendit qu'elle soit sortie de la rue pour s'éloigner, se repassant en boucle les cinq dernières minutes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, James se leva de bonne heure et prit le temps de choisir des vêtements classes, mais décontractés. Techniquement, il commençait à bosser à treize heures, mais il comptait bien aller au Starbucks en touriste pour parler à Elisabeth. Il opta finalement pour un jean habillé, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise foncée et se posa devant son ordinateur avant de partir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un moteur de recherche et tapa rapidement les quatre lettres qui composaient le nom de l'ami de Liz, Loki. Une ribambelle de résultats s'affichèrent aussitôt, allant du plus classique (le Loki de la mythologie nordique) au plus actuel. Dans des articles en ligne datant de plusieurs années, il retrouva la tentative d'invasion du dieu des Menteurs à New York, puis sa disparition momentanée et son arrestation définitive. Il y avait même des sites de fans et des fanfictions.

Les résultats les plus récents montraient Loki et les Avengers en train de sauver des centaines d'enfants qui circulaient dans les rues comme des somnambules. D'après les déclarations de la bande de super-héros, l'ex-criminel avait eu un rôle prépondérant dans la réussite de cette opération, puis dans la défaite de l'alien qui avait voulu anéantir l'univers tout entier, Thanos.

Quelques mois plus tard, le dieu nordique s'était marié avec Tony Stark, le milliardaire. Ils avaient fait ça en petit comité sur un fjord en Norvège, et Thor, le nouveau roi d'Asgard, avait scellé leur union. Ensuite, la noce avait pris un jet privé pour regagner Malibu et faire la fête toute la nuit dans la villa de l'ingénieur. Jim aurait bien aimé voir ça.

L'Irlandais cliqua ensuite sur l'onglet _Images_ et il choisit la première, un cliché pris par un paparazzi qui avait réussi à s'incruster en Norvège. La photo montrait le couple radieux et tiré à quatre épingles devant Thor ainsi que deux rangs de super-héros et quelques personnes normales.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder les autres images, James plissa les yeux et aperçut, à l'arrière-plan, à moitié camouflée derrière le géant… une Liz en robe rouge foncé qui souriait faiblement sous la brise, une fleur blanche piquée dans son chignon négligé. Vu son emplacement, elle devait être le témoin de Loki…

Jim téléchargea la photo et passa aux autres. Une image perdue au milieu des autres montrait la petite armée d'Avengers à leur sortie du portail de Stephen Strange, suite à leur victoire face au Titan fou. Une femme mystérieuse en robe noire les accompagnait et ressemblait vaguement à Elisabeth, sauf que son visage paraissait transparent et squelettique. Morbide.

Le barman frissonna involontairement en la voyant, se demandant si elle avait un lien avec sa nouvelle cliente préférée. Il copia aussi cette photo et scrolla encore un peu pour trouver d'autres clichés de la femme en noir. Peu à peu, il réalisa avec horreur que les feuilles d'arbre autour d'elle se flétrissaient et se transformaient en cendres. Puis il tomba sur une photo prise de face et zooma sur le visage de la femme. Celle-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux et James faillit tomber de sa chaise quand un autre visage se superposa à celui de l'inconnue.

Haletant, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. La femme était de nouveau elle-même, mais au moment où il commençait à cligner des yeux, elle changeait pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ben… souffla Jim, à présent terrifié. Oh non, Ben…!

Par tous les dieux arpentant cette planète, qui était cette femme qui arborait le visage de son petit frère décédé vingt ans plus tôt ?!

* * *

Vers dix heures, le barman finit par prendre la route et entra dans le Starbucks en soufflant dans ses mains refroidies. Il se paya un café et alla crânement s'asseoir à la place habituelle d'Elisabeth. Puis il attendit.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il prenait son poste, Jim se demanda si elle comptait venir un jour.

 _Et si elle ne revenait pas ?_ pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il enfilait son tablier et se mettait à son poste, regrettant l'absence de pains au chocolat, Jim essaya de rassembler mentalement tout ce qu'il savait sur Elisabeth.

Bon, elle connaissait Loki depuis au moins quelques années, vu qu'elle avait été son témoin à son mariage, à peine quelques mois après son retour sur Terre. Et comme il avait été emprisonné assez longtemps, il en déduisait qu'elle l'avait rencontré pendant son invasion ratée. Et puis il y avait cette femme en robe noire qui lui ressemblait énormément. Liz avait-elle une sœur avec des pouvoirs ? Ou bien… était-elle elle-même une super-héroïne ? Une qui se transformait, comme Hulk ?

Ça expliquerait ses cernes quasi-permanentes, mais Loki avait parlé d'une dépression et elle n'avait effectivement pas l'air bien. Elle avait dit aussi qu'elle était "monstrueuse", Jim ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment une fille aussi marrante pouvait être un monstre…

Puis il repensa à son visage changeant et il déglutit.

Pour oublier son malaise, le jeune homme passa un CD de Queen dans le café et laissa Freddy Mercury le détendre avec _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Il se calma peu à peu en entendant les clients fredonner les paroles, puis s'accouda au comptoir en fixant la porte, espérant, priant pour qu'elle vienne.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de s'intéresser à une femme de façon aussi flagrante et rapide, mais celle-ci ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. La première fois qu'elle était venue, elle ne l'avait regardé qu'un centième de seconde, et pourtant ses prunelles argentées l'avaient frappé avec une force incroyable, comme si elle pouvait distribuer des tartes juste en regardant les gens. Et vu son caractère de cochon, il était à peu près sûr qu'elle devait adorer ça.

Quand il avait osé venir lui parler, elle l'avait remballé si sèchement qu'il s'était presque résigné à laisser tomber, mais Loki, le psychopathe, l'extraterrestre, avait dit qu'elle n'était pas ainsi d'habitude, alors il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer… et avec raison, vu qu'elle s'était exclamée en faisant sursauter tous les clients qu'elle adorait ses pains au chocolat.

Là, James s'était dit que s'il ne pouvait pas gagner son affection de façon traditionnelle, il le ferait en passant par son estomac. A ce moment-là, Liz était juste la cible de son intérêt.

Mais depuis la veille, quand elle l'avait poussé avec la force d'un camion pour lui sauver la vie, il avait semblé à Jim qu'elle venait de refermer ses doigts autour de son cœur et refusait de le lâcher. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lâche. Il voulait juste qu'elle le garde et qu'elle lui confie le sien.

C'était affreusement cliché, mais il savait ce que ça signifiait, même si ça lui arrivait pour la première fois. Il était raide dingue de cette nana complètement folle qui avait débarqué en ballerines dans une neige épaisse pour le pousser hors de la route d'un bolide.

Avec tout ça, il était déjà quinze heures et la table d'Elisabeth était toujours vide. Une de ses collègues avait remplacé le CD de Queen par Metallica, et ça braillait ferme dans les haut-parleurs.

Jim se renfrogna. Il n'avait jamais aimé le metal.

Une brune ouvrit la porte vitrée et l'Irlandais se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant. Malheureusement, c'était une femme d'au moins cinquante ans avec des yeux marrons. Rien à voir avec Liz. James ne réussit même pas à lui sourire alors qu'il lui remettait son thé.

L'après-midi s'écoula avec la lenteur d'un escargot arthritique et Jim fut ravi quand la fin de son service arriva, à vingt-et-une heures. Il sortit du café à grands pas vifs et fit la grimace en sentant l'air glacial lui gifler le visage. Redressant le col de son manteau, il essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où il s'était garé le matin-même et soupira en se rappelant que toutes les places pas trop éloignées étaient déjà prises quand il était arrivé à dix heures. La mort dans l'âme, il entra dans la rue d'à côté, donnant des coups de pied dans les tas de neige qui traînaient sur le trottoir.

Une délicieuse odeur lui fit relever la tête et son estomac gargouilla. Il remarqua alors une roulotte rouge et blanc d'où s'échappaient des panaches de vapeur odorante. Alléché, et n'ayant pas dans l'idée de manger complet ce soir-là, Jim se dirigea vers le vendeur et lui acheta une pâtisserie.

\- La déco est gratuite après vingt heures, m'sieur, fit le cuisinier en mettant de la pâte dans son moule à gaufres.

\- Bon, he bien mettez-moi de la chantilly alors, répondit James en souriant à cause de toutes ces bonnes odeurs et de la chaleur qui s'élevaient de la roulotte.

Une minute plus tard, l'homme commença à garnir son repas du soir de crème fouettée tandis que le barman vérifiait en plissant les yeux que sa voiture n'était pas coincée derrière un tas de poudreuse. Il paya et s'éloigna, la gaufre à la main.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en mordre le coin, une main surgit de nulle part et lui arracha son butin.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il, furieux, tout en se tournant vers le responsable.

La femme qu'il avait attendue toute la journée lui renvoya une œillade alarmée et jeta la gaufre à la poubelle sans cérémonie.

\- Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

La jeune femme ne fit même pas attention à lui et renifla son index couvert de crème.

\- Hé, je te parle ! C'est maintenant que tu te décides à venir ? Et pour jeter mes affaires en plus !

Liz fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle était empoisonnée, espèce de gros crétin.

\- Q-quoi ?

La brune lui flanqua l'index sous les narines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te pr-

\- Tu sens quoi ? l'interrompit plus vivement l'Américaine.

Jim, perplexe, finit par l'écouter et se pencha en avant pour sentir la chantilly.

\- Heu…des amandes on dirait.

\- C'est pas des amandes, c'est du cyanure, banane.

\- Du cyanure ?!

\- Tu serais mort, vu la concentration de poison, mais avant ça tu aurais souffert. Beaucoup, expliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Mais comment ce truc aurait pu atterrir sur…

Jim ne termina pas sa phrase et se tourna vers la roulotte, déserte. Le vendeur s'était sauvé.

\- Le vrai vendeur est assommé dans la roulotte, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est au chaud, l'informa négligemment l'amie de Loki.

Pour le barman, la fuite du vendeur était la preuve que Liz disait vrai. Atterré, pâle comme un linge, il considéra la roulotte, puis la poubelle de rue.

\- Je vais me sentir mal je crois…

\- Héééé ! Ne t'évanouis pas ou je te laisse là !

Ce trait d'humour involontaire le fit rigoler doucement et il reprit contenance.

\- Dis donc, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue aujourd'hui ? reprocha-t-il à son nouvel ange gardien.

Interloquée, Elisabeth resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre.

\- Tu rigoles ? On vient d'essayer de te tuer et tu me sors le jeu du copain abandonné ? Tu as fumé ou bien ?

\- Je suis sérieux ! Je t'ai attendue toute la journée !

\- On n'a jamais établi de rendez-vous, t'es au courant ?

\- Je voulais te parler…

Ils se turent pendant trente bonnes secondes, puis Liz reprit d'une voix timide :

\- Hé bien…comme tu vois, je suis venue.

James la trouva vraiment trop mignonne et éclata de rire avant de lever la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il vit alors son interlocutrice afficher de la surprise, puis un plaisir manifeste alors qu'il lui replaçait une mèche derrière l'oreille. La magie cessa brutalement quand elle se recula avec une mine épouvantée.

\- Je… désolée, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as besoin, ça se voit ! Aussi sûr que Trump se teint les cheveux avec du jaune d'œuf ! Et puis… moi aussi j'en ai besoin.

\- Toi ? Avoir besoin de moi ? Tu te fiches de qui ?

James réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de s'enfuir (encore) pour pleurer (sûrement). Il saisit délicatement ses épaules et se pencha vers elle, scrutant son visage pour lire ses réactions. Comme elle ne disait rien et ne réagissait pas, il continua sur sa lancée et ferma les yeux.

Les lèvres de Liz avaient le goût du citron et de la pâte feuilletée.

Jim les effleura doucement, s'attendant à se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez dès qu'il la relâcherait. Mais elle avait aussi fermé les yeux et l'embrassait en retour comme une naufragée. L'Irlandais sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avec hésitation, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal. Une autre s'appuya sur son torse, pile sur son cœur.

La neige se mit à tomber en silence sans qu'ils la remarquent, les couvrant d'un fin manteau blanc.

Lorsque Jim releva la tête, il sourit en voyant la tête ahurie de Liz et passa la main sur ses longs cheveux bruns pour la débarrasser des flocons. La New-yorkaise faisait de la concurrence à un poisson hors de l'eau, mais c'était tout sauf gênant.

\- Tu viens encore de me sauver la vie, dit-il doucement en levant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Merci, ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses doigts minuscules, la faisant rougir un peu plus.

\- J-je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si on n'essayait pas de te t-tuer ! Est-ce que tu sais qui aurait des raisons de t'en vouloir ?

\- Non, aucune idée, répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme. Tu es gelée, allons chez moi.

Elisabeth prit un air méfiant, puis surpris.

\- Heu, chez toi ?

\- Chez moi, répéta l'Irlandais. Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ?

\- Heu, c'est-à-dire qu'on m'attend pour…

\- Tu mens, ça se voit.

\- J-je ne te fais pas confiance tu sais ?!

\- Bien sûûûûûr, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire plein de dents.

\- Bon, je te fais confiance à… mettons 10%, ce n'est pas suffisant pour te suivre !

\- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que ça doit être avec quelqu'un comme Loki ! ironisa le jeune homme.

La petite brune prit la couleur d'une brique et tripota son manteau, mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal, lui murmura le barman en lui frottant le haut du bras pour la réchauffer un peu. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois en deux jours, ne pas te séquestrer est la moindre des choses, non ?

La dépressive réfléchit deux secondes.

\- Hm, ouais, c'est vrai… Disons que j'ai froid et que j'ai la flemme de rentrer chez moi à pieds. Tu habites loin ?

\- A côté d'Hamilton Park, à une demi-heure d'ici.

\- Newport, hein… Bon, admettons que j'accepte de te suivre…qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- He bien, on pourrait commander des pizzas, vu que je meurs de faim, puis on pourrait mettre les points sur les i, parce que là je suis un peu paumé. Et puis on peut regarder un film ?

\- Hmmm… ok, mais je squatte ton canapé pour la nuit et tu me reconduis chez moi demain.

\- A vos ordres Madame !

Jim mima une révérence exagérée et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta avec réticence. Le jeune homme faillit se mettre à rire en voyant une menace à peine voilée dans son regard gris, du genre _Tu l'ignores mais j'ai un taser dans mon sac et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !_ Trop mignonne.

* * *

James habitait une jolie rue bordée d'arbres et de maisons rouges en enfilade, le genre d'habitations qu'on voit dans les films. Il se gara en face d'une petite maison de plain-pied et l'invita à descendre et à y entrer. Liz se retrouva dans un petit hall d'entrée où elle enleva ses chaussures et accéda à un salon confortable avec un divan et une table basse.

Jim la fit asseoir et attrapa son téléphone.

\- Quelle pizza pour Madame ?

\- Tant qu'il y a des champignons dessus, je ne suis pas difficile, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle attendit qu'il ait appelé la pizzeria et qu'il l'ait rejointe sur le sofa pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Dis donc, il n'y a pas beaucoup de photos ici… c'est toi ça ?

James se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un photo représentant deux enfants à la main.

\- Oui, et lui c'est Ben, mon frère.

\- Vous avez quel âge là-dessus ?

\- J'avais dix ou onze ans, et mon frère avait un an de moins.

\- Oh ? Et vous vous voyez souvent ? Il a l'air marrant.

\- Il l'était, fit platement l'Irlandais.

\- Oh, Jim, je ne voulais pas…

Le petit brun attrapa sa main et entreprit de la détailler pour ne pas voir Liz le dévisager.

\- Il y a eu un incendie, il y a des années. J'étais chez un ami ce jour-là. On vivait en Irlande, à Dublin. C'était génial, le temps était dégueulasse, mais on était heureux… Puis tout a basculé et je me suis retrouvé à l'orphelinat, où un couple d'Américains m'a adopté. Je suis arrivé ici au début de l'adolescence, mais je me souviens encore de l'Irlande, je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé mon pays…

\- On m'a dit qu'il était vraiment superbe, j'espère que je pourrai y aller un jour… souffla Liz avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Quand j'aurai un salaire décent, je t'y emmènerai, promit le barman en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Hmm, mais pourquoi gâcher ton talent au Starbucks ? Tu ferais un malheur comme pâtissier !

\- Je suis un amateur, c'est mon hobby. Au départ, je suis chimiste, tu sais ?

\- Chimiste ? Mais c'est vachement…he bien, froid comme boulot !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté pour devenir barman, mon cœur, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Hé, on n'en est pas encore aux surnoms !

\- Si tu le dis, ricana-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le nez encore froid de son invitée.

Abasourdie, elle se passa une main sur le bout du nez et haussa un sourcil.

\- Bordel, mais c'était quoi ça ?

\- Un remerciement ? Pour le cyanure je veux dire.

\- M'enfin !

L'Irlandais commença à se bidonner devant l'air outré de sa sauveuse. Puis il se rappela d'une chose et redevint sérieux.

\- Bon, en fait tu es un genre de super-héroïne, c'est ça ?

Aussitôt, une tension s'installa dans l'air, comme si Elisabeth essayait de s'éloigner un maximum de lui sans bouger de sa place.

\- Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Hé bien, à chaque fois tu apparais pour me sauver, et puis tu arrives à savoir quand je suis en danger avant même que je le sois ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intuition féminine ! Et puis, il y a cette femme qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'elle est carrément morbide et que son… son visage se transforme quand je la regarde !

\- Quelle femme ?

\- Celle qui est revenue sur Terre après la mort de Thanos, on dirait que sa peau est translucide !

Elisabeth pâlit et se rencogna dans le divan comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. James espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui…

\- C'est une longue histoire qui se termine mal, ça ruinerait la soirée, expliqua-t-elle en choisissant prudemment les mots qu'elle employait. Mais un jour, si on continue de se voir, je te raconterai, mais je te demanderais de ne rien dire sur moi à personne.

\- Je ne peux dire à personne à quel point tu es géniale ?

\- Oh, si, ça tu peux le dire à tout le monde si tu veux ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière comme un paon. Mais je parlais surtout de mes bizarreries, en fait.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais j'exige des explications détaillées, promis ? Plus tard, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de la brune se décomposer.

\- Deal, finit-elle par soupirer.

\- Ah, voilà la camionnette de la pizzeria ! Je reviens.

Il lui effleura la joue du pouce et sortit pour payer le livreur. Elisabeth profita de son absence pour se passer une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse.

\- Pizzaaaaaaa ! annonça le barman en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, précédé par un carton d'où s'élevait une odeur divine de fromage fondu et de sauce tomate.

\- Mon héros, lâcha la jeune femme en salivant d'avance.

* * *

Ils dévorèrent la pizza en moins de deux, puis se calèrent devant un film stupide qui passait à la télé, riant comme des abrutis à chaque vanne du héros. Puis il zappèrent et regardèrent une émission de téléréalité dont les candidats étaient tous plus décérébrés les uns que les autres. Jim faillit sursauter en sentant un poids tomber sur son épaule alors que la soirée se transformait en matin, puis se détendit en voyant la joue de Liz collée à lui et ses paupières closes.

Attendri, bien qu'étonné de la voir aussi relaxée et silencieuse (pour une fois), il éteignit la télé et la souleva avec précautions pour aller la mettre au lit, histoire qu'elle ne se réveille pas le lendemain avec les lombaires en morceaux. Il alla ensuite enfiler un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt propre et retourna dans sa chambre, hésitant.

\- Ramène-toi, grommela Liz dans son sommeil.

L'Irlandais haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et les empila sur la jeune femme, puis ferma les yeux, allongé sur le côté.

Quand Liz roula vers lui un peu plus tard, fourrant involontairement le nez de Jim dans ses cheveux, le barman soupira. Il ne voulait plus jamais s'endormir autrement qu'ainsi…

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Overdose de guimauve dans 3, 2… argh ! Arrêt cardiaque, démerdez-vous pour écrire la suite vous-mêmes !_

 _Des commentaires ? Reviewez.  
Des critiques ? Reviewez.  
Des avis ? Reviewez.  
Siouplait ?_


	4. I'll burn you

_Bouh ! Comment va ? On dirait que les reviews arrêtent enfin de bugger, c'est pas plus mal !_

 _Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture à tout le monde ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : I'll burn you**

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut, comme d'habitude, la tête pleine des restes de ses visions nocturnes. Néanmoins, elle se sentait plus reposée qu'après toutes les siestes qu'elle avait pu faire au cours des derniers mois. La jeune femme sentit un poids sur son flanc et se retourna dans son lit pour découvrir un Irlandais en mode pétard encore endormi. Il avait posé son avant-bras sur le haut de sa hanche, pas assez bas pour que ce soit tendancieux, ni assez haut pour pouvoir la peloter "par accident". C'était la seule liberté qu'il avait prise, si on oubliait la présence de son nez dans les mèches rebelles de Liz.

Est-ce que même le subconscient de ce type était un parfait gentleman ?

Elisabeth profita qu'il avait les yeux fermés pour l'observer. Un grand front, des cheveux brun foncé qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir artistiquement décoiffés, de petites rides au coin des yeux, signe qu'il souriait beaucoup (elle avait cru le remarquer…), des sourcils fins en accents circonflexes, une barbe de deux jours et un nez un peu bosselé (fracture dans la jeunesse ?).

Il était assez pâle, présentait une musculature développée sans être pour autant une réplique de Schwarzenegger et faisait quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, ce qui, après tout, n'était pas compliqué, vu sa taille de naine atrophiée. Son amour de la pâtisserie commençait à transparaître sur son ventre, mais elle pouvait en dire autant du sien.

Sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps, elle lui toucha l'estomac du bout de l'index et fut aussitôt prise dans le feu de deux iris presque noirs.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda James d'une voix étouffée, un peu pâteuse.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée…

Joueuse, elle fit marcher deux doigts de l'estomac du barman jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules, mais il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne remonte plus loin et embrassa chacun de ses doigts sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Hé, si tu as envie de baver, tu as un oreiller je te rappelle, grommela la petite brune.

\- Mais ce serait moins marrant.

\- Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui, Monsieur l'Humoriste ?

\- On est dimanche, ma belle. J'ai congé et je compte bien en profiter si tu restes ici pour la journée. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'ours en peluche et un regard de chien battu.

Liz fit mine de réfléchir longuement, mais les grands yeux bruns ne firent pas de quartier.

\- Ok, c'est bon, mais si je m'ennuie je veux que me ramènes chez moi, compris ?

\- A vos ordres Madame ! Des pancakes, ça te dit ?

Elisabeth se renfrogna.

\- Tu ne peux pas te nourrir exclusivement de pains au chocolat, après tu vas ressembler à une baleine, fit remarquer Jim.

\- Hm, pas faux, même si les pancakes ne sont pas exactement légers par nature. Mais au moins je peux tester tes dons de cuisinier dans un autre domaine !

James lui caressa la joue, s'empêtra dans ses cheveux et réussit à se dégager pour se rendre dans la cuisine et préparer le petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre, s'étonnant de voir peu d'effets personnels tels que des posters, photos ou autres trucs de mec. C'était propre et bien rangé, même si l'air était encore lourd de leur odeur.

Elisabeth se débarrassa de ses vêtements chiffonnés et s'empara d'une chemise d'homme et d'un short pour les enfiler en hâte avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle sortit de la chambre, posa ses affaires à côté de son sac, dans le salon, puis chercha la cuisine. Vu la bonne odeur qui en sortait, elle ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir cuisinier ? déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Jim sourit en entendant sa voix, puis déglutit bruyamment quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Liz, interloquée, baissa les yeux sur elle-même.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ?

\- Oh, si, si, tu es…très belle là-dedans. Mais tu sais, je dois avoir des t-shirts quelque part si tu préfères…

\- Oh, non merci, j'adore les chemises !

Elle vint se poster juste à côté de lui, inconsciente du décolleté que lui faisait le col déboutonné de son haut, et regarda ce qu'il faisait. Jim, flegmatique, essaya de ne pas lui loucher dessus.

\- Je peux mettre la table si tu veux…

\- Hein ? Ha, oui, merci. Les assiettes sont juste là au-dessus, les couverts sont dans ce tiroir et le sucre est dans l'armoire juste au-dessus du présentoir à poit… je veux dire, à couteaux.

Liz se mit aussitôt au travail en chantonnant un air connu avant d'aller poser tout son bazar sur la table. Puis elle se tendit comme un chat pour essayer d'attraper les assiettes, attirant les yeux assombris de James comme un aimant.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Le jeune homme saisit deux assiettes et les donna à son invitée, qui lui fit un grand sourire avant d'aller les poser entre les couverts. Puis elle revint une nouvelle fois pour trouver des verres, et l'Irlandais dut lui demander de lui en servir un pour atténuer la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant une pile de pancakes encore chauds et discutaient de la météo, du prix des sandwiches de la Cinquième Avenue et des cheveux de Trump.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'ils sont oranges !

\- Mais non, ils sont jaunes !

\- Nan je t'assure, ils sont aussi oranges que… que… merde.

\- Voilà qui clôt la conversation de façon magistrale, se moqua Liz. Tu préfères le thé ou le café ?

\- Le thé, et ne ris pas mais j'adore le chocolat chaud.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas le souci, le chocolat c'est magique ! Bon, je vais donc faire du thé, je reviens.

Elle se leva et disparut dans la pièce préférée de Jim, emmenant avec elle son odeur de shampoing à la pêche dont le jeune homme avait pu profiter toute la nuit. Il lâcha un soupir, inconscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration, et garda les yeux braqués sur la porte de la cuisine, encore sonné par les derniers événements.

S'il avait su plus tôt que manquer de se faire empoisonner allait lui faire rencontrer une femme pareille… bon, il ne l'aurait pas fait plus tôt, bien sûr, mais quand même… La Liz qui avait passé la nuit avec lui était très différente de celle qui venait au Starbucks il y a encore deux semaines. Celle-ci était plus détendue, moins mordante… et quand elle venait au café, il la voyait rarement vêtue de cette manière. Pas que ça lui déplaise, au contraire !

Pour lui, savoir que son ange gardien était couverte de ses vêtements à lui était inimaginable…

Son cœur se serra soudain. Et si elle était de mèche avec celui qui voulait sa peau ? Et si elle l'avait sauvé dans le seul but de le poignarder dans le dos ? Et si elle était venue au Starbucks pour titiller sa curiosité et le conduire à faire une erreur ?

James se passa une main sur le visage. Non, impossible. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle, à commencer par lui-même. Et Elisabeth faisait une très mauvaise menteuse. De plus, elle connaissait Loki, le sauveur de New York, depuis quelques années déjà. Le dieu aurait dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose si son amie la plus proche avait été une tueuse ou une espionne.

\- Dis donc, tu en as, des sortes de thés ! On se croirait chez un vieil aristocrate anglais ! s'esclaffa la petite brune en revenant, un plateau surmonté d'une bouilloire et de deux tasses à la main. J'ai fait du Darjeeling, j'espère qu'il sera bon !

\- En tout cas il sent déjà très bon, le vieil aristo te remercie.

Non, une fille pareille ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa vie.

Il lui servit une boisson brûlante et la regarda empiler deux sucres dans sa tasse.

\- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais dans la vie, à part déprimer, lâcha James, sarcastique.

\- Je suis le docteur Monroe, médecin généraliste en congé maladie, asséna la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

L'Irlandais siffla.

\- Ha ouais quand même ! Un médecin et un barman…Y a comme un truc qui cloche, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi…

\- Moi non plus ! s'exclama la jeune femme en lui faisant les gros yeux. Je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème ! Ce que je comprends toujours pas, c'est comment tu as pu décider du jour au lendemain de devenir barman alors qu'en tant que chimiste… he bien, la paie est bien meilleure.

\- J'aime le contact avec les gens, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il rapidement en sirotant son thé.

\- Hm… c'est un peu faible comme raison.

\- Ok, au départ je voulais faire du dessin, mais mes parents adoptifs m'ont plus ou moins déshérité pour cause de "manque d'ambition", du coup j'ai dû trouver rapidement un plan de secours, et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu barman. Je n'ai jamais aimé la chimie, c'est eux qui ont voulu que j'étudie ça…

\- Mais tu es diplômé.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait faire quelque chose qu'on est prêt à le faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Pas faux. Au fait… je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille ?

Jim lui renvoya un regard vide et reposa sa cuillère, nerveux.

\- McRiarty, finit-il par répondre.

Elisabeth resta silencieuse un moment, pour le coup.

\- James McRiarty ? Sérieusement ?

\- Il m'arrive de penser que ma mère a épousé mon père uniquement parce qu'elle était fan de Sherlock Holmes, et qu'elle a sauté au plafond quand elle a su qu'elle allait avoir un fils.

\- Nan mais franchement, James McRiarty ? J'en reviens pas ! Ta mère était une fangirl !

Jim rigola doucement, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ridicule hein ?

\- Non, c'est classe ! Attends, je suis sûre que plein de gens voudraient avoir un nom aussi… comment dire… porteur de sens et stylé !

\- Moriarty est un psychopathe, dans les livres.

\- C'est vrai, mais il est quand même le plus grand rival de Sherlock ! Il est super-intelligent et Doyle a même choisi son nom en fonction de son destin ! Il a créé Moriarty pour tuer Sherlock, ce n'est pas rien !

\- Avoue que tu es une fangirl !

\- J'aime la littérature et les auteurs astucieux, nuance.

James se passa une main sur le visage, un peu rassuré qu'elle le prenne aussi bien.

\- Bon, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… les magasins sont fermés et il fait froid dehors…et puis j'ai pas envie de bouger.

\- Hm, certes.

\- Ah, je sais ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre à cuisiner certains trucs ! Tony n'arrête pas de dire que je pourrais assassiner quelqu'un sans le vouloir avec mes plats !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, grimaça l'Irlandais.

\- Oh, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, une fois je lui ai préparé des pêches au thon et il a eu une intoxication alimentaire !

Les globes oculaires de Jim menacèrent de sortir de ses orbites.

\- A ce point ?! Ok, je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs pour le bien de l'humanité !

\- Oh, ça va, ne sois pas insultant.

Ils terminèrent de manger en vitesse et Liz alla se brosser les dents avec son index, n'ayant pas d'autre option. Puis Jim l'obligea à mettre un tablier (autant pour protéger sa chemise que sa pudeur) et la laissa choisir la recette qu'elle voulait faire.

Une petite heure plus tard, il goûta le résultat et verdit un peu avant de se résigner à jeter la soupe de Liz dans les égouts. Puis il nettoya la casserole et lui fit recommencer la recette en lui indiquant ses erreurs et quelques trucs pour améliorer le goût et l'aspect.

\- Beaucoup mieux, la félicita-t-il.

\- Ouaiiiis ! Je sais faire de la soupe ! s'écria la jeune femme en bondissant de joie, faisant remonter le tablier et la chemise.

\- Heu, c'est très bien, la coupa Jim pour qu'elle arrête. Maintenant on va essayer un plat plus consistant, tu es prête ? Ce sera le repas pour ce midi, donc tu as intérêt à le réussir.

Peu à peu, sous l'égide d'un professeur intraitable, Liz fut bientôt capable de cuisiner à peu près convenablement sans tuer personne, ce qui était tout de même une grande avancée.

\- C'est délicieux, finit par dire l'Irlandais après le repas.

\- Merci !

L'après-midi fut consacrée à la préparation de chaussons aux pommes à la cannelle, qu'elle réussit du premier coup et presque sans aide. Jim avait juste dû éteindre un début d'incendie, mais rien de grave.

\- Tu pourras en ramener à Loki et Tony, comme ça ils verront à quel point tu as progressé !

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Vraiment, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me manquait, dit sincèrement Elisabeth en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

James ne réfléchit pas et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche avant de se reculer, rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Heu…bredouilla Liz. Un film, ça te tente ?

\- Ha, heu… oui, parfait. Un film.

* * *

La nuit suivante, couchée dans le lit de Jim, Liz se mit à rêver, comme d'habitude. Rien de très folichon, juste des gens alcoolisés qui terminaient en 2D contre une façade ou un réverbère. Puis la vision changea et, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, une violente nausée la prit au ventre alors qu'une boule de feu fonçait vers un corps endormi.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Qu'est-ce que quoi ? marmonna l'Irlandais en ouvrant un œil fatigué.

\- Lève-toi ! s'écria Elisabeth après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveille-matin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lève-toi je te dis ! Vite !

Elle était hystérique, aussi le jeune homme se décida-t-il à l'écouter. Toujours vêtue d'une chemise et d'un short, la jeune femme fonça vers le salon pour récupérer ses affaires et son sac et sortit de la maison en courant à pieds nus. Elle se retourna et, constatant que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas suivie, elle tourna les talons en jurant et le trouva planté dans son salon, en train d'essayer de mettre des chaussures.

\- On n'a pas le temps, cours !

Elle le happa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie, débouchant dans la rue déserte à toute vitesse. La jeune femme continua à filer vers le trottoir opposé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se… ?! commença Jim qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit d'explosion suivi par une onde de choc qui les jeta à terre dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes. Choqués, rendus à moitié sourds par la détonation, ils se relevèrent, pantelants, et recommencèrent à clopiner pour se trouver le plus loin possible du brasier.

Le jeune homme entendit plus qu'il ne vit la seconde explosion arriver et attrapa Liz au vol pour amortir sa chute en se servant de son propre corps. Ils atterrirent un peu plus loin comme des fétus de paille et Liz se redressa la première pour réaliser que le barman était inconscient.

\- Oh non. Non non non, Jim, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi je te dis !

Constatant qu'ils étaient encore au milieu de la rue, elle le tira par les épaules jusqu'au bord du trottoir. Eperdue, elle regarda la maison en flammes et essaya de nouveau de réanimer son ami, qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Liz ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Mais oui crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me servir de piste d'atterrissage !? Regarde-toi maintenant ! Tu es couvert de sang !

\- Ne pleure pas, Liz…

\- Je ne pleure pas ! La fumée me pique les yeux ! Espèce d'andouille…!

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Et je ne m'inquiète pas ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu meurs, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai à mains nues, tu m'entends ?

\- Chuis mort de trouille, marmonna James en refermant les yeux.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Elisabeth était assise au chevet de l'Irlandais et repoussait rageusement une infirmière qui voulait lui refiler un antidouleur.

\- Je vais très bien je vous dis !

Les pompiers étaient intervenus rapidement après le début de l'incendie et une ambulance les avait amenés tous les deux aux Urgences, où ils avaient été admis en priorité. Connaître le personnel médical de toute la ville avait ses avantages.

Jim s'était de nouveau réveillé un peu plus tard et avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant le médecin nettoyer ses blessures.

\- J'ai téléphoné à Loki, il va arranger ça, tu vas voir, lui apprit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant.

James ne comprit pas en quoi voir Loki pourrait l'aider, mais il se sentait trop mal pour parler. En plus, il n'avait plus de maison, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

\- Madame, la police voudrait vous parler, fit un infirmier en passant la tête à la porte.

\- J'arrive. Veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ordonna-t-elle au type en blanc comme si elle était maître à bord.

James serra ses doigts pour la rassurer et la regarda sortir de sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit sa douce voix s'énerver de l'autre côté de la cloison et sourit, amusé.

C'était donc la troisième fois qu'elle le sauvait…

Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa que son assassin en puissance ne reculerait plus devant rien pour l'abattre. Il avait quand même fait exploser une maison en plein milieu d'une métropole ! Sans Liz, il ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres dans son lit…

Le jeune homme serra les poings et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il quitte la ville et que le tueur ne le retrouve pas. Quitte à laisser Liz à New York pour ne pas qu'elle soit tuée par sa faute. Quitte à ne plus jamais la revoir.

L'entrée d'une infirmière le tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle portait un petit plateau métallique avec une seringue pleine d'un liquide transparent.

\- C'est un antitétanique, lui expliqua-t-elle en voyant son mouvement de recul involontaire. Je vais avoir besoin de voir votre cuisse, pour piquer je veux dire.

Elle posa son plateau sur la table de nuit et passa du désinfectant froid sur le haut de la jambe de James, qui portait une chemise d'hôpital depuis son arrivée. Alors qu'elle débouchonnait l'aiguille, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit sur Liz, qui avait l'air très énervée.

\- C'qu'ils font chier avec leurs questions à la con !

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté du lit de Jim et considéra l'infirmière avec une drôle de tête.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- He bien, le médecin qui s'est occupé de votre ami m'a demandé de lui faire une injection pour prévenir le tétanos, répondit aimablement l'autre femme.

\- Hm, bien, grommela Liz, encore furibarde.

La femme en blouse blanche (Lacey, d'après son badge) piqua donc Jim avec précautions et commença à appuyer sur le piston. C'est alors qu'Elisabeth se redressa d'un bond, le nez plissé et les sourcils froncés. Elle arracha la seringue des mains de Lacey, provoquant une pointe de douleur dans la jambe de James, puis la porta à ses narines.

\- Mais que faites-vous !? s'emporta l'infirmière.

Liz vida la seringue dans un haricot en métal et renifla une fois de plus la substance claire comme de l'eau.

\- Tu m'expliques ? grogna Jim en se tenant la cuisse.

Mais le médecin fila comme une fusée vers la porte, prenant juste le temps d'ordonner à Lacey de "ne toucher à rien, et surtout pas à Jim". Puis elle disparut et ils l'entendirent courir dans le couloir sous les cris de protestation des personnes présentes.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec une boîte de sucre en morceaux qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

\- Tiens, manges-en le plus possible, dit-elle à l'Irlandais.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas un antitétanique, ça, espèce de gourde, c'est de l'insuline !

\- Q-quoi ?!

\- De l'insuline. C'est ce qu'on injecte aux diabétiques, on ne vous apprend pas ça à l'école ? Heureusement que ça pue en tout cas, sinon je n'aurais rien vu !

\- Oh merde, balbutia Jim en fourrant deux morceaux de sucre dans sa bouche.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez pour faire une hypoglycémie vraiment grave, mais je préfère que tu prennes du sucre, juste au cas où…

Puis elle se tourna vers l'infirmière terrifiée et honteuse.

\- Vous ! Qui vous a donné cette seringue ?

\- Heu, un docteur, dans le couloir… il m'a dit qu'il s'était occupé de Monsieur mais qu'il fallait encore lui injecter l'antitétanique… Pardon, je ne savais pas…! Il m'a ordonné de le faire, j'ignorais que c'était de l'insuline !

\- He bien la prochaine fois, vérifiez ! Quel était le nom de ce type ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver, je ne connais pas encore tout le monde !

\- De toute façon il doit déjà être loin, se renfrogna Liz, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Sortez, vous en avez assez fait.

Lacey ne se fit pas prier et prit la fuite, soulagée de s'en tirer sans mort sur la conscience.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le docteur en caressant la joue de l'Irlandais.

\- J'ai toujours mal partout, mais au moins je suis en vie. Tu as l'air furieuse…

\- Je le suis. A quoi ça me sert d'avoir un foutu don si je n'arrive même pas à voir venir le danger ?

\- Tu as vu l'explosion…

\- Je n'ai vu que ça. Et d'ailleurs j'ai appris quelque chose : je suis incapable de prédire ma propre mort. En plus, si je change le destin de quelqu'un, je dois "rafraîchir" mes prévisions en dormant ou en me vidant l'esprit, sinon je ne vois rien en ce qui concerne cette personne jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué comme superpouvoir, commenta Jim.

\- T'as pas idée… soupira la jeune femme. En tout cas tu m'expliqueras qui veut te tuer et pourquoi, quand on sera sortis d'ici. C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Qui te dit que je le sais ? se défendit l'Irlandais.

\- Le fait que tu n'ais même pas l'air étonné qu'on s'en prenne à toi. Tu as juste l'air… triste et inquiet, c'est tout. Je pense que tu sais qui est derrière tout ça, mais tu ne me dis rien et ça me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un. Si on ajoute à ça le peu d'affaires personnelles qui se trouvait dans ta maison, je dirais que tu as l'habitude de déménager souvent pour échapper à quelqu'un, et ça transforme mes suppositions en certitudes.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis l'amie de l'homme le plus riche de la Côte Est et de la moitié des super-héros de cette planète ! Si tu as un souci quelconque, on peut le régler ! On a anéanti un titan ensemble, un assassin ne sera pas un problème !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi ! Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans, tu ne mérites pas ça ! D'ailleurs, dès que je serai rétabli, je partirai de cette ville !

\- Quoi ? Mais ici on peut te protéger ! Je peux te protéger !

\- He bien viens avec moi dans ce cas ! s'écria James.

Elisabeth ne répondit pas, surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, tout en évitant le regard de l'Irlandais.

\- Je vois. Tu as toute ta vie ici, alors reste près de tes amis, je me débrouillerai seul, trancha Jim plus calmement.

\- James… commença Liz, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, la coupa-t-il. Tu seras en sécurité loin de moi. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Liz ait le temps de répondre et Loki débarqua dans la chambre, encore un peu hirsute de s'être réveillé à la hâte.

\- Liz, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en la voyant pleurer.

\- Je vais très bien. Soigne-le s'il te plaît, demanda la jeune femme en se levant pour sortir de la chambre. Adieu, Jim, dit-elle sans le regarder en franchissant une dernière fois le pas de la porte.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Pfiou, c'est fini ! Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

 **Petit cours sur l'insuline :** _destinée à garder sous contrôle la glycémie des personnes diabétiques, l'insuline peut avoir un effet désastreux quand on en injecte une trop forte dose, d'autant plus si la personne n'est au départ pas malade. La victime tombe alors en hypoglycémie et sombre alors dans le coma (au mieux) ou meurt (au pire). Cela peut poser un problème dans le cas d'une affaire criminelle, car l'insuline finit par disparaître de lui-même, faisant ainsi disparaître les preuves._

 _Le cas est illustré par l'affaire Von Bülow, au cours de laquelle une femme a reçu une surdose d'insuline et a passé 28 ans dans le coma avant de mourir… Cette affaire a même inspiré un film sorti en 1990,_ Le Mystère Von Bülow.


	5. No rush

_Bonjour !_

 _Nouvelles du jour : il y a encore des bugs qui nous pourrissent la vie sur ce foutu site ! Mais bon, ça ne m'empêchera jamais d'écrire !_

 _Du coup voilà, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture, en espérant que la situation se décoince un jour !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : No rush**

Loki retrouva Elisabeth près de la voiture rouge plus que repérable de Tony, qu'il avait empruntée pour rallier l'hôpital sans épuiser sa magie, au cas où il en aurait besoin pour soigner de graves blessures.

La jeune femme était assise sur une des bornes en ciment qui séparaient les places de parking et essuya rageusement ses larmes en le voyant arriver.

\- Il est parti, l'informa simplement le dieu de la Malice. Et ta tête fait peur.

\- Je m'en fiche, il n'a qu'à se faire voir ailleurs ! Je lui faisais confiance, et lui… lui il s'est bien foutu de moi ! Je le déteste !

\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

\- Il y a que je lui sauve les fesses depuis des jours, et môssieur sait parfaitement qui lui en veut et ce, depuis le début ! Sauf que quand on lui pose la question môssieur ne daigne pas répondre et me laisse courir à gauche et à droite pour des cacahuètes ! Parce que môssieur ne me fait pas confiance malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Et puis merde, j'ai pas besoin d'un mec dans ma vie, je suis très bien toute seule !

\- Donc, tu es en colère parce qu'il ne veut pas te parler.

\- Oui ! Et parce qu'il a décidé de se barrer loin de tout au lieu de rester ici, où on pourrait le protéger ! On pourrait aussi retrouver les coupables, mais il ne veut rien entendre ! Il va se faire tuer et ce sera de sa faute !

\- Bon, donc j'ai bien fait de lui filer un coup de poing ?

\- Totalement !

Liz se figea pendant trois secondes, puis dévisagea son meilleur ami.

\- Attends…tu l'as frappé ?

\- Je l'avais prévenu, dit calmement le grand brun. Bon, rentrons à la Tour, tu es gelée.

* * *

Liz retourna donc en exil sous sa couette, au grand dam de Tony. Loki, quant à lui, éprouva une forte envie de retrouver Jim et de lui enfoncer un truc dans le fondement assez fort pour que ça lui gratte la gorge.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tony après avoir passé vingt minutes à marteler la porte de Liz à coups de poing, en vain.

\- Il lui a fait le coup du "je me tire pour pas te mettre en danger".

\- Ah le con !

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Surtout qu'en général, l'aimant à emmerdes, c'est Liz.

\- Carrément, j'ai jamais vu autant de poisse à l'état pur.

\- Dites, vous savez que je vous entends ?! s'écria la voix furibonde de la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- He ben sors de là et viens nous engueuler en face, pour voir ! beugla l'ingénieur.

\- Allez tous vous faire…!

\- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de rester là, viens Tony, l'interrompit Loki en poussant son mari devant lui jusqu'au salon.

Les deux hommes, fatigués, s'affalèrent dans un divan, le plus petit dans les bras du géant.

\- C'était déjà _assez_ compliqué quand elle était dépressive, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui brise le cœur, cet abruti ?

\- Je pourrais retrouver Rob et lui couper la tête, ça lui ferait plaisir, tu crois ? proposa gentiment Loki.

\- Je crois pas, non, grimaça le milliardaire. La prochaine fois que tu as envie de lui faire rencontrer des gens, emmène-la dans un bar 100% femmes, ça nous évitera plein d'ennuis.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Elisabeth avait enfoncé son visage dans son oreiller et pleurait en silence, plus par colère que par tristesse. Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à un type aussi rapidement ? Elle qui se méfiait des hommes et qui avait réussi à éviter les chagrins d'amour et les gros enfoirés pendant des années, voilà qu'elle tombait dans les bras d'un… foutu gentleman qui cuisinait comme un dieu ! Non mais quelle idiote elle faisait… Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne tomberait am… sous le charme d'un autre humain ! Au pire elle se trouverait un extraterrestre obligé de toujours dire la vérité, au moins il serait honnête avec elle !

D'accord, elle ne supportait plus de penser à Jim, mais elle se détestait encore plus. Les mecs mignons ne sortent pas avec des filles bizarres et morbides, elle aurait dû le savoir.

Epuisée, à court d'adrénaline, elle essaya de se reposer mais le sommeil la fuyait sans cesse. Alors elle resta dans son lit en position fœtale et se mit à réfléchir à son avenir.

Si le fait de savoir Jim en danger avait pu la faire sortir de sa tour, peut-être qu'elle pouvait réessayer de sauver des gens ? Elle demanderait de l'aide à Loki pour se déplacer et sauver les gens, cela éviterait un drame, comme cet orphelinat qui avait brûlé…

Et pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? Ça lui ferait penser à autre chose, déjà… Et si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, he bien elle ferait de la relaxation, elle avait déjà pu constater l'efficacité de cette méthode pour faire venir les visions.

Elisabeth se laissa rouler sur le dos, puis se détendit du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle relâcha tous ses muscles, du bout des pieds à sa nuque, puis essaya de penser à une image apaisante, mais seul le regard sombre d'un certain Irlandais lui vint. Elle le chassa de sa tête et imagina des champs dorés qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sous un ciel bleu et ensoleillé. Quand elle perdit toute sensation dans les jambes, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi et vida son esprit pour se mettre à l'affût des morts à venir.

Un brouillard noir l'accueillit et elle se tourna dans toutes les directions pour apercevoir le début de la liste de Lady Death.

Elle vit tout d'abord un type complètement ivre filer des coups de pied à une femme et faillit se réveiller sous le choc. Seulement, la victime couverte d'ecchymoses plongea une main dans la poche de son tablier pour en sortir un revolver chargé qu'elle retourna contre son mari.

La Elisabeth du monde invisible sourit et décida qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

Le brouillard l'enveloppa de nouveau, mais prit son temps avant de se désagréger. Liz se retrouva sur la version sombre des champs qu'elle avait imaginés et commença à marcher, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Au moins, c'était reposant.

Cette absence totale de morts violentes dura ce qui lui sembla des heures, et elle se demanda si son don n'était pas en train de disparaître. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, mais…ça allait lui faire bizarre.

Liz finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur une pierre plate et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Evidemment, ses pensées l'emmenèrent vers Jim, et le médecin souhaita presque involontairement savoir ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis.

Raaaaaah, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire !

Pfffff… ça devenait long, là. Elle devait avoir perdu l'habitude de dormir tranquillement… Et comme elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire ou à voir, elle réfléchissait et devait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas dériver vers le sujet en J.

Mais à sa place… qu'aurait-elle fait ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines, pour quelle raison aurait-il dû lui faire confiance ? Après tout, elle avait débarqué dans sa vie pile au moment où les tentatives d'assassinat avaient commencé, il y avait effectivement de quoi se poser des questions. Elle aurait pu être là pour l'espionner et le conduire droit à un piège en faisant semblant de vouloir le mettre en sécurité.

C'était un homme menacé de mort, qui venait sans doute de déménager une énième fois pour sauver sa vie, il aurait été bien stupide de faire confiance à la première dépressive venue. Mais bon, techniquement, c'était lui qui l'avait draguée, pour commencer. A moins qu'il ne cherche qu'un coup d'un soir…

Oui, à sa place, Elisabeth se serait cachée dans une grande ville, où personne ne connaît personne, et elle aurait rasé les murs en attendant qu'on l'oublie. Elle aurait flippé si un homme lui avait fait les yeux doux. Et si ce type avait commencé à prédire l'heure de sa mort, elle aurait pris la fuite au lieu de croire à une explication surnaturelle.

Conclusion : Jim lui avait fait plus confiance qu'elle l'avait cru au premier abord. Il avait supporté ses bizarreries sans se plaindre et n'avait jamais mis sa parole en doute. Mais bon, il l'avait quand même envoyée chier et ne l'avait pas crue capable de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de vieillesse (et là encore, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de le sauver, n'est pas médecin qui veut).

\- C'est bon, ma Dame, j'ai compris la leçon ! râla-t-elle à voix haute dans sa vision.

Et là, comme si la Mort n'avait attendu que ça, cette sale fangirl vicelarde perverse et voyeuse, le décor changea à nouveau.

Liz était sur un trottoir, le long d'un boulevard encombré. Il faisait sombre et le trafic faisait un bruit épouvantable, mais elle réussit tout de même à entendre des cris de douleur. Elle les suivit à l'oreille et finit par traverser un mur en pierres rouges pour se retrouver dans un genre d'entrepôt plein de caisses et de conteneurs.

Sans se soucier d'être vue (après tout elle n'était pas vraiment là), la jeune femme passa toutes les allées en revue avant d'entendre de nouveau les plaintes qui résonnaient dans l'immense salle. Ces dernières provenaient d'un genre de trappe vissée dans le sol. Sans hésiter, elle se laissa couler à travers le béton et les cris devinrent de plus en plus distincts.

Alors que les hurlements se calmaient, Elisabeth traversa un couloir sombre et franchit la seule porte qu'elle y trouva. Là, une scène digne d'un film d'horreur l'attendait.

Trois silhouettes cagoulées et vêtues de combinaisons noires se tenaient autour d'un homme au visage tuméfié et couvert de sang ligoté sur une chaise. D'après la position du plus grand des noirauds, il venait juste de coller son poing quelque part sur le visage de leur victime.

\- Vous pouvez… commença le petit brun ligoté. Vous pouvez me torturer, vous pouvez me faire subir tout ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirai rien.

Elisabeth reconnut avec horreur l'accent irlandais qui transparaissait plus clairement que jamais dans la voix de James alors qu'il crachait une de ses dents couvertes de sang. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la montre du jeune homme avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la scène. Il était 20h12.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, petit con. Dis-moi où elle se trouve ou je t'explose le crâne, menaça le deuxième type en noir en sortant un flingue pour le coller contre le front de Jim.

\- Tu as déjà posé cette question… et ma réponse reste la même, souffla le barman en souriant comme un possédé.

\- Tant pis pour toi, on la trouvera tous seuls.

Et la détonation assourdissante qui suivit n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de regarder, horrifiée, les morceaux de cervelle et d'os exploser contre le mur gris.

Prise de nausée, la petite brune s'attendit à voir la pièce disparaître, mais le temps ralentit d'un coup et une nuée blanche se déploya devant elle. Peu à peu, les traits de Jim se modelèrent dans la fumée et il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

\- Liz ? Alors c'est vrai, tu es des superpouvoirs !?

\- Jim ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis mort, c'est peut-être pour ça que je te vois… car tu n'es pas vraiment là, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Non non non, Jim, tu ne peux pas être mort. En général la vision s'arrête quand les gens meurent, mais toi tu es toujours là… Bon, est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu es ?

\- Je l'ignore, ils m'ont assommé et emmené directement ici, dans cette cave répugnante… Il ne faut pas que tu viennes m'aider, Liz, ils te tueront s'ils te voient !

\- Je…

\- Ne viens pas. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer avant… avant ça.

Jim, ou son fantôme, son âme ou Dieu savait quoi leva une main transparente et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que la vision se délitait déjà, emportant l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

* * *

\- Liz ? fit la voix de Loki tout près de son oreille.

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, manquant de lui péter le nez. Alors que le souvenir de sa vision lui revenait, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Qui ? demanda simplement ce dernier.

\- Jim. Ce soir, à vingt heures.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit de ne pas l'aider, mais si je ne l'aide pas il va…oh merde, Loki, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il m'a jetée ! Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir son nom dans le journal demain matin ! Et de savoir qu'il est dans cette endroit… !

\- Chut, chuuuuut, chuchota Loki en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de l'éborgner avec ses grands gestes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Loki ? gémit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- He bien, c'est cliché comme c'est pas permis, mais je te conseille d'écouter ton instinct.

Silence.

\- C'est pas "écoute ton cœur", en général ?

\- N'exagère pas non plus, je suis pas Mère Teresa ! répliqua Loki, outré. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

\- Si je n'y vais pas, ça fera de moi un monstre, dis ?

\- Non, mais tu vas t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Super, ça m'aide vraiment à faire la part des choses, merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Bon, he bien, je vais l'aider, na !

\- Ouaiiiis, roucoula Loki avec un manque flagrant d'enthousiasme. Allons sauver le Prince Charmant !

Liz se leva d'un coup pour enfiler ses chaussures, puis s'arrêta.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que je suis la princesse ?

\- Nan, toi tu es la méchante sorcière.

\- Connard.

La jeune femme se débattit avec ses bottes et attrapa son téléphone in extremis avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol. Elle chercha le nom de Jim dans son répertoire et l'appela sans vraiment y croire.

\- Il ne répond pas, évidemment, finit-elle par dire.

\- Où se passait ta vision ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était un genre d'entrepôt en briques rouges, sur le bord d'un boulevard. Il me semble que j'ai vu de l'eau juste en face, et puis un terminal de bateaux… Il y avait des mots écrits dessus… Attends, ça va me revenir.

\- Ça t'aide si je te dis qu'il est 19h27 ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Hmmm, ça se terminait par "Terminal"…

\- Oui, et il y avait des bateaux, fit Loki d'un ton impatient en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Des bateaux, des bateaux, des bateaux… on peut pêcher dessus, mais l'eau est vachement crade à New York…

\- C'était quel genre de bateaux ?

\- Hmmm, des gros bateaux. Y avait un genre de bateau de l'armée et un yacht.

\- Bon, c'était un terminal de bateaux de croisière alors ?

\- Oui ! Il y avait le mot "Cruise" dedans ! Manhattan Cruise Terminal !

Loki tapa ces trois mots sur son téléphone et ouvrit Google Maps, puis il le montra à son amie, qui fit pivoter la photo pour trouver le bâtiment en question.

\- C'est celui-là, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle en pointant l'entrepôt rouge.

\- Bien, allons-y ! En voiture et en longeant la côte, on peut y être en vingt minutes.

* * *

La pire erreur de Tony Stark avait sans doute été d'apprendre à Loki à utiliser une voiture. Encore que s'il lui avait appris à conduire sur une Citroën, il n'y aurait pas eu de souci, mais quand on prend la Porsche pour frimer à l'auto-école, ça donne des résultats très moyens au niveau de la sécurité au volant.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à l'instar de son cher et tendre, Loki était un vrai chauffard. Il conduisait trop vite, considérait les panneaux comme de la décoration et pensait que les piétons pouvaient passer au travers des voitures, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas.

Même Liz, qui était pas mal non plus dans son genre, s'agrippait à la poignée accrochée au plafond comme si sa vie en dépendait et poussait des glapissements quand son ami manquait d'emboutir quelqu'un.

\- Mais t'es taré ma parole !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ma façon de conduire qui te déplaît ? questionna le dieu en fronçant les sourcils. Tony dit que tout le monde roule comme ça.

\- He bien Tony a tort, tu es un vrai danger ambulant !

Le géant se mit à grommeler tout bas et grilla un feu rouge. Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de l'Hudson dix minutes plus tard, Liz faillit se mettre à genou sur le macadam et embrasser le sol.

\- Je conduis pour le retour, décréta-t-elle une fois son estomac de retour dans son ventre.

\- … Jamais contente.

Loki se servit de sa force de barbare pour ouvrir le volet métallique de l'entrepôt et ils entrèrent plus ou moins discrètement. Elisabeth les mena tout droit à la trappe, que le dieu déverrouilla d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

\- J'adore la magie, murmura la jeune femme en descendant l'échelle à la suite de son ami.

\- Ouais, hé ben c'est mon truc, Miss Midgard 2017, la nargua Loki en sortant deux dagues de nulle part.

\- Moi aussi j'ai mon truc, enfoiré !

Le médecin sortit une poêle étincelante de son sac et la fit tournoyer devant elle.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ? chuchota furieusement le dieu de la Malice.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est Tony qui l'a faite pour moi !

\- Il va m'entendre…

Ils avancèrent ensemble à la lueur des flammes vertes de Loki et arrivèrent devant la porte que Liz avait vue dans sa vision. La voix un peu cassée de Jim leur parvint et ils tendirent l'oreille, aussi curieux l'un que l'autre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas… disait l'Irlandais, à bout de souffle.

\- Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

Un bruit de coup de poing fit tressaillir Elisabeth, mais Loki la retint avant qu'elle n'ait la mauvaise idée de foncer dans le tas pour le tirer de là.

\- Elle est là où vous ne la trouverez jamais, avec une personne de confiance…

Les deux amis s'entreregardèrent, essayant de deviner de quoi parlait l'Irlandais. S'ensuivit une suite de signes des épaules, des sourcils et même des oreilles qui s'acheva par un juron étouffé de la part de Loki, qui venait de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Roh, ferme-la ! réussit à articuler Liz sans laisser passer un seul son.

Elle vérifia sa montre. Ils étaient larges, mais bon, fallait pas traîner non plus.

\- Va falloir être un peu plus précis, p'tite tête !

Jim éclata d'un rire horrible, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

\- T'auras que dalle, foutu cloporte décérébré !

\- C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui est toujours fourrée au Starbucks ! lâcha d'un coup le chef de la petite bande.

La voix du barman retentit à nouveau :

\- Quoi ? Mais non, bande de crétins ! Je la connais à peine, pourquoi la lui aurais-je confiée ?

\- D'accord, donc il nous suffit de trouver cette fille et de lui faire cracher le morceau. On aurait même dû commencer par là, il l'ouvre plus quand sa copine débarque dans la conversation ! ricana le chef.

\- Cette femme n'est rien, tuez-la si vous voulez, ça ne changera rien, reprit James sèchement.

Liz, de l'autre côté de la porte, réalisa que la voix de Jim était bizarre. Il mentait. Donc, la personne de confiance dont il avait parlé…

La jeune femme se mit subitement à fouiller son sac sous l'œil perplexe de Loki. Ne trouvant rien, elle finit par vider son contenu sur le sol et sentit une bosse dure sous la doublure. En tâtonnant, elle découvrit une poche si petite qu'elle en ignorait l'existence avant ce soir et en tira… une clé USB noire.

Loki fronça les sourcils en la voyant et pointa du doigt l'heure sur son téléphone. Liz acquiesça en silence. De nouveau bruits de coups et de nouveaux cris retentirent dans l'air froid de l'entrepôt.

\- Bon, où est la fille ?

\- Vous pouvez… dit le barman. Vous pouvez me torturer, vous pouvez me faire subir tout ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirai rien.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, petit con. Dis-moi où elle se trouve ou je t'explose le crâne.

\- Tu as déjà posé cette question… et ma réponse reste la même, fit l'Irlandais.

\- Tant pis pour toi, on la trouvera tous seuls.

Liz explosa la porte d'un grand coup de pied et envoya valser Type en Noir n°3 d'un revers de sa poêle. Surpris, l'homme qui tenait le pistolet contre le front de Jim en oublia de tirer et Loki lui envoya son pied dans le ventre.

\- Liz ?! s'écria Jim, surpris, alors qu'elle se précipitait pour lui détacher les mains.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour les questions ! hurla-t-elle en se battant avec les nœuds trop serrés. Bordel, mais c'est Musclor, ces enfoirés !

-Mais pourquoi t'es là ? C'est dangereux !

\- J'allais pas te laisser mourir comme une merde dans ce dépotoir quand même !

Jim sentit un sourire involontaire déformer ses lèvres fendues. Incapable de bouger, il regarda, fasciné, Loki se battre au corps à corps contre des ennemis armés de revolvers. Le dieu semblait danser, tant ses gestes étaient gracieux. Ses mouvements avaient l'air lents, mais ils étaient incroyablement vifs et précis.

Il taillait dans la chair en esquivant les balles, mais l'Irlandais remarqua qu'il évitait de blesser mortellement ses ravisseurs. Pourtant, connaissant les antécédents du dieu nordique, ça ne devait pas le déranger plus que ça de tuer…

\- Quand on sort d'ici, commença Elisabeth, chassant ses pensées, tu as intérêt de tout m'expliquer, sinon je te tue moi-même !

\- Avec une poêle ? ironisa le jeune homme.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ma poêle, c'est un produit unique de Stark Industries. Tony Stark l'a faite personnellement pour moi.

Jim se tordit pour la regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, j'essaie de voir où se trouve le lance-flammes.

Liz leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un lance-flammes pour quelques petites frappes ! Voilà, tu es libre ! Loki ! On dégage !

Les deux petits bruns se relevèrent d'un coup et coururent vers la sortie, Liz en tête. Les voyant partir, Loki assomma proprement son adversaire, puis fit un sourire sournois aux deux autres, les défiant de l'approcher.

\- Loki, arrête de t'amuser ! l'engueula sa meilleure amie.

Elle se retourna vers la porte et se prit un coup de poing qui l'étourdit, lui faisant lâcher son sac et sa poêle. Jim voulut l'aider, mais un bras couvert de tissu noir ceintura la jeune femme.

\- On ne bouge plus ou je tue cette fille ! cracha le nouveau venu.

Il retourna Elisabeth pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et posa soigneusement son flingue contre sa tempe, prêt à faire feu. La jeune femme, le nez en sang, clignait rapidement des yeux pour faire la mise au point et semblait incapable de bouger.

Loki, docile, lâcha son adversaire et leva une main apaisante vers le preneur d'otage tout en faisant disparaître ses couteaux.

Jim, en plein milieu de la pièce, se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Le tueur qui tenait la jeune femme avec assez de force pour la soulever du sol jeta un œil vers le bas et donna un coup de pied dans le sac à main, l'envoyant vers un de ses collègues encore debout.

\- Tiens, fouille là-dedans, la clé doit y être.

Le sang de Jim se glaça dans ses veines et il rencontra le regard vert et inquiet du dieu de la Malice. Ce qu'il y vit ne le rassura pas.

Ils étaient foutus tous les trois.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Des reviews ou je tue tout le monde ! :D_


	6. Did you miss me ?

_Wouaiiiis, je suis en retard ! J'ai repris les cours, donc c'est dur d'écrire…Tiens, dimanche prochain, je pars pour Pariiiis !_

 _Dans ce chapitre, Liz se prend pour Deadpool et brise un quatrième mur._ _Vous comprendrez en lisant._

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lectuuuure !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Did you miss me ?**

 _(musique :_ Prepared to do anything _, de David Arnold et Michael Price)_

Glacés d'effroi, les trois amis regardèrent, impuissants, l'un des tueurs s'emparer du sac d'Elisabeth et le retourner par terre. La silhouette noire étala les affaires de la jeune femme et finit même par ouvrir son porte-monnaie pour le vider intégralement, puis chercha dans les poches intérieures du sac, en vain.

\- La clé n'y est pas, déclara finalement le tueur avec une voix plus aiguë que prévu.

\- Lacey ?! lâcha difficilement Liz, incrédule.

La fausse infirmière hésita, puis ôta sa cagoule pour les fixer d'un air froid.

\- Fouille-la, elle doit l'avoir sur elle, ordonna Méchant n°4, qui tenait toujours le médecin d'une main.

Lacey dépassa Jim sans un regard pour lui et passa ses mains le long du corps et des bras de la petite brune avant de retourner les poches de son manteau.

\- Rien… Où est la clé ? demanda agressivement la grande blonde.

\- Quelle clé ? balbutia la dépressive.

Lacey lui décocha une baffe assez puissante pour lui fendre la lèvre et Elisabeth, abasourdie, tira la langue pour constater qu'elle saignait encore plus qu'après son coup de poing dans le nez.

\- Mais quelle connasse…! s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

\- Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama Jim à peu près en même temps.

\- Réponds ou tu prieras pour qu'on te tue ! cracha la blonde. La clé ! Où est-elle ?!

\- Dans ton cul ! répondit Liz en lui crachant du sang au visage, aveuglant la fausse infirmière pendant une seconde.

\- Espèce de sale petite… !

Lacey envoya son genou percuter l'estomac de la jeune femme, qui tomba à genoux en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

Sauf qu'ainsi, elle venait de quitter la ligne de mire du Vilain n°4, surpris par le coup.

En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, une armée de Loki miroitants envahit la pièce, cachant ses amis aux quatre tueurs. Jim, éberlué par l'illusion si réaliste du dieu de la Malice, faillit manquer la garde du couteau que lui tendait le vrai Loki à travers un de ses clones. L'Irlandais le récupéra rapidement et s'en servit pour trancher les tendons d'Achille de l'homme qui braquait son revolver sur Liz.

Méchant n°4 s'effondra donc avec un hurlement de douleur et lâcha son flingue, qui glissa sur le sol. Loki, pendant ce temps, avait profité de sa diversion pour mettre les deux autres hommes hors d'état de nuire. Il effaça ses clones et ils se retrouvèrent à deux contre Lacey, qui était en train de récupérer l'arme de Méchant n°4. Voyant dans quel état se trouvaient ses compagnons, elle visa la tête de Jim et tira.

* * *

L'Irlandais ferma les yeux par réflexe et s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de douleur particulière. Il rouvrit donc précautionneusement ses paupières et se retrouva nez à nez avec un rond en métal rutilant.

Il baissa la tête et vit Elisabeth, accroupie au sol, qui tenait sa poêle comme un bouclier devant lui. La balle n'avait même pas laissé de trace sur le fond de l'ustensile. Le médecin se releva avec difficulté, mal en point après son passage à tabac et Lacey, paniquée, la visa et tira à nouveau.

La balle ricocha et alla se ficher dans le plafond.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! cria Lacey, hystérique, en vidant son chargeur sur la poêle de Liz.

Le docteur, d'un joli revers digne d'un joueur de baseball, lui retourna un coup de poêle qui l'envoya au tapis, évanouie.

\- C'est du vibranium. Pétasse, grogna la jeune femme en se redressant pour essuyer le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton.

\- Bordel, je ne dirai plus jamais de mal de cette poêle, s'esclaffa Jim. Je peux ?

Liz hésita, puis finit par lui présenter le manche de son arme favorite. Le barman la soupesa et fit quelques moulinets en souriant comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

\- C'est tellement léger, j'adore !

\- Oui ben c'est la mienne, alors…

Lacey se réveilla d'un coup et essaya de récupérer son revolver déchargé, mais Jim lui laissa tomber la poêle en vibranium sur le crâne et elle embrassa de nouveau le sol, inerte. James rendit son arme à Liz, puis la regarda en souriant avec un regard à faire fondre un iceberg.

\- Tu es venue me chercher… Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas du tout ! répliqua Elisabeth avec une totale mauvaise foi. Bon, on doit partir d'ici.

\- Que fait-on d'eux ? demanda Loki en pointant les quatre tueurs du doigt.

\- Appelle la police et garde un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Raconte-leur ce qui s'est passé, puis rentre à la Tour, on a encore des trucs à régler.

\- Heu, pourquoi c'est l'extraterrestre qui s'occupe de la police ? s'indigna le dieu.

\- Parce que les New Yorkais t'aiment.

\- Où est le rapport ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, mais je dois tirer les vers du nez de Jim et j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de ces crevards, expliqua patiemment sa meilleure amie. Et puis, vu que la raison de notre présence ici touche au surnaturel, vaut mieux que ce soit un sorcier qui leur fasse passer la pilule.

\- Aaaaah, ok, fallait le dire tout de suite !

\- Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous êtes bizarres, les informa l'Irlandais.

\- Bah heureusement qu'on est dingues, sinon on ne pourrait pas faire ça ! Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison. Loki, file-moi les clés !

Le dieu soupira, fit disparaître son armure pour révéler ses vêtements normaux, puis extirpa son porte-clés en forme de serpent de sa poche et le lança à son amie.

\- Ne plie pas la Porsche, pitié.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?!

\- Vous êtes venus en Porsche ?

\- Bah quoi ? Tu préfères une Ferrari ?

\- Heu, non, une Porsche c'est bien, c'est discret, passe-partout, c'est… bien, répondit rapidement le jeune homme.

\- Mouais, grommela Liz en remontant du sous-sol.

\- Au fait, qu'as-tu fait de la clé USB ? s'inquiéta soudain le barman.

La jeune femme lui retourna un sourire énigmatique et ôta sa botte gauche avant d'y plonger sa main pour récupérer le boitier en plastique noir.

\- J'ai hésité avec mon soutien-gorge, mais ça aurait été gênant pour tout le monde, s'ils l'avaient trouvée.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Jim, dont les yeux s'étaient assombris à la mention des sous-vêtements de Liz.

* * *

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, dit Jim en parcourant des yeux le salon de Tony. Tu sais que beaucoup de New-Yorkais font des hypothèses complètement dingues sur ce qui se passe dans cette tour ?

\- Heu, par exemple ? demanda Liz en allant chercher un kit de premiers soins.

\- Ça va de toute la Tour qui est un robot géant aux expérimentations humaines pas très légales…

\- S'ils savaient, ricana le médecin en le faisant s'asseoir sur un des canapés. Bonsoir Friday !

\- Bonsoir Madame. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Jim sursauta en entendant la voix de synthèse et regarda partout autour de lui en essayant de découvrir sa propriétaire.

\- Bordel, c'est vraiment un robot géant ?!

\- Non, Friday est une Intelligence artificielle mise au point par Tony Stark. Elle est sympa. Friday, peux-tu dire à ton géniteur de ramener sa fraise, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr Madame.

L'Irlandais plissa les yeux.

\- En fait, tu l'apprécies parce qu'elle t'appelle Madame, pas vrai ?

Elisabeth rougit et se vengea en lui plantant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le front.

\- Mais aïe ! Ça pique !

\- Pfffff, les hommes sont tous des bébés.

\- Et toi t'es une barbare ! Et tu conduis trop vite.

\- La prochaine fois je demanderai à Loki de te ramener, tu verras l'expression "rouler à tombeau ouvert" d'un tout nouvel angle…

Interloqué par ce commentaire désabusé, le jeune homme ne releva pas et la laissa docilement soigner ses blessures.

\- Bon sang, ces types ont vraiment un problème avec le nez des gens, ils t'ont tellement cogné dessus que le tien est tout déformé !

\- Oh, merde, est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore si mon nez ressemble à une patate explosée ? ironisa James pour cacher son inquiétude à l'idée d'être défiguré.

\- Je me demande encore si je t'aime tout court, là, pour la patate on verra plus tard, répondit sèchement le docteur.

Douché, le barman ne dit plus rien.

\- Bon, on attendra Loki pour arranger tout ça, j'ai désinfecté tout ce qui saignait mais pour le reste, tu vas avoir besoin de magie pour ne pas ressembler à un punching-ball.

La jeune femme entreprit de nettoyer son propre visage en évitant soigneusement de le regarder, puis poussa un soupir en voyant la sale tête que lui faisait son nez probablement fracturé.

\- Liz… commença Jim.

Les iris gris et orageux se posèrent sur lui avec une colère à peine contenue.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai mise à l'écart, continua tout de même le jeune homme. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit sur ce qui m'arrive, mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, au contraire, mais je voulais juste te garder hors de tout ce merdier. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas prédire ta propre mort, et je refuse que tu meures par ma faute. Tu es… je t'aime, Liz, et je ferai tout, absolument tout, même te repousser pour que tu restes en vie. Tu es la femme que j'aime, mais si je dois ne plus jamais te voir pour que tu puisses être heureuse, je le ferai.

\- …Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Elisabeth d'une toute petite voix. Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie tant de fois que j'ai perdu le compte ! C'est une dette que je ne pourrai jamais effacer, alors te faire confiance, c'est peu à côté de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- He bien ça me suffit, déclara le médecin au bout d'un petit moment de silence. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu aies une dette envers moi, mais parce que j'en avais envie, voilà tout. Par contre, si tu me plaques encore une fois, je te castre et je te les fais manger. Puis je demanderai à Loki de te soigner, puis je te castrerai à nouveau, et je te les ferai de nouveau manger jusqu'à ce que tu exploses.

Jim en resta sans voix, serra les jambes inconsciemment pour protéger son entrejambe et Liz explosa de rire.

\- Muahahahaha ! Je rigole ! Mes dieux, tu verrais ta tête… ! Ah, c'est trop drôle !

\- Bon sang, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieuse !

\- Mais noooon ! Par contre, je te tuerai à mains nues, si tu me plaques. Faut pas déconner non plus.

\- Hm, tu es sérieuse là.

\- Mortellement.

\- Ok, je note. Mais si tu es en danger à cause de moi…

\- …He bien je m'en sortirai toute seule comme une grande, et ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai autant d'amis super-héros ? Je passe mon temps à me faire enlever, torturer, posséder et à tabasser des génies du Mal avec ma poêle, alors me faire péter le nez, c'est très surfait tu sais.

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça, un jour…

\- Il te suffit de lire les deux premiers tomes écrits par ma biographe, Lilisu. C'est trop long à raconter. Et n'oublie pas de laisser des commentaires.

\- Heu… ?

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Tu vas me dire en détail qui sont ces types, pour qui ils travaillent et ce qu'il y a sur cette clé, aussi.

James soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai le temps.

* * *

L'Irlandais inspira à fond et réfléchit quelques secondes, le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Tu sais que j'ai des parents adoptifs depuis l'adolescence. Il s'agit de Rosemary Ashwood et Marcus Stone.

\- Heu, les PDG de Stone Corp. et de Bold Trade Inc. ? Les deux leaders mondiaux des finances et du pétrole ?

\- Ils s'occupent aussi de l'alimentation, des soins de santé et possèdent les laboratoires de recherche de toute la Côte Ouest.

\- Mais… ils ne sont pas, genre, super riches ? J'ignorais qu'ils étaient mariés !

\- Peu de gens sont au courant de leur relation, et ils font de leur mieux pour le cacher au monde entier. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants ensemble, ils m'ont adopté pendant un de leurs voyages pour me ramener ici et s'assurer que les entreprises familiales resteraient liées. A leur mort, mon nom devait apparaître dans leur testament et personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'empêcher de fusionner les deux multinationales. Du moins, c'était leur plan.

\- C'était ? Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ?

\- Si c'était toujours le cas, je m'inquiéterais pour leur santé mentale, rigola le jeune homme. Il y a quelques années, j'ai découvert presque par hasard à quel point ces deux-là sont corrompus. Déjà, la quasi-totalité du marché alimentaire et de la médecine est entre leurs mains, donc ils sont en situation de monopole, ce qui est contraire à une loi adoptée il y a plus de 100 ans par un de nos présidents. Mais comme personne ne sait qu'ils sont mariés, personne ne réagit.

\- Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais tes parents adoptifs sont des gros c…

\- T'inquiète, je le sais, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je me suis disputé avec eux pour cette raison, mais ils ont refusé de changer leur façon de faire, de peur de finir ruinés. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'ils ont commencé à m'ignorer parce que je m'étais mis en tête de dessiner les gens dans les parcs au lieu de bosser dans un laboratoire.

\- Ah, ouais, c'est sûr que ça manque de panache à côté de Monsieur et Madame "Je contrôle le monde muahahahaha"…

\- Exactement. Ils ont menacé de me couper les vivres, donc j'ai commencé à chercher du travail plus sérieux, d'après eux. Quelque temps plus tard, une femme est venue me voir à la terrasse d'un café et m'a posé plein de questions sur mes parents, sur ce qu'ils faisaient, comme si elle savait pertinemment que j'étais leur fils. Puis elle m'a montré des photos et des enregistrements vidéos pris dans les labos de ces deux enfoirés, puis dans les pays qu'ils ont commencé à envahir avec leurs succursales…

James pâlit d'un coup et parut sur le point de vomir.

\- … C'était horrible, vraiment. La femme, une journaliste, m'a expliqué ce que faisaient mes soi-disant parents et je te jure que j'ai failli faire une syncope. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais ça va de l'esclavage à l'expérimentation humaine illégale. Sans parler de ce qu'ils font aux forêts qu'ils rasent pour construire et aux animaux qui se trouvent sur leur passage…

\- Oh merde, je suis désolée, Jim…

\- Attends ce n'est pas fini. J'ai proposé mon aide à la journaliste, mais avant, je voulais pouvoir confronter mes parents à propos de tout ça, pour voir s'ils étaient au courant ou si ça se passait hors de leur juridiction. Je leur ai donc montré les photos, et ils n'ont même pas paru surpris, ils étaient juste… en colère et inquiets. Ils m'ont hurlé dessus pour savoir d'où venaient les photos, mais je n'ai rien dit, évidemment. Ils m'ont menacé, m'ont rappelé que je ne leur étais pas indispensable, et je leur ai dit d'arrêter leurs conneries, sans quoi toutes ces images se retrouveraient entre les mains de la police.

\- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien, pas vrai ?

\- Non… tout d'abord ils ont réussi à retrouver la journaliste. J'ai lu un matin dans le journal qu'on avait repêché son corps dans le Mississippi et j'ai paniqué. J'ai pris un bus et je suis parti aussi loin que j'ai pu. Je me suis installé au Canada, finalement, et j'ai plus ou moins réussi à vivre une vie normale. J'avais toujours les photos sur cette clé USB, mais j'hésitais à m'en servir, je pensais que personne ne me croirait, qu'ils étaient trop puissants pour moi seul, qui ne suis même pas leur fils au yeux du monde.

\- Et ils ont réussi à te retrouver…

\- Ils ont engagé un détective privé qui a retrouvé ma trace et un matin, j'ai trouvé un colis piégé dans ma boîte aux lettres. J'ai quitté le pays et je suis retourné aux USA. D'abord j'ai voulu aller en Europe, mais je n'avais pas suffisamment d'argent, à force de déménager et de changer de véhicule.

\- Et tu t'es retrouvé à New York.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Jim en lui souriant. Je suis devenu serveur et j'ai essayé d'économiser pour prendre l'avion pour l'Irlande, pour rentrer chez moi, mais le Starbucks ne paie pas vraiment bien. J'ai réussi à augmenter ma paie en m'occupant des petits pains que tu aimes tant, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Puis j'ai rencontré un dieu nordique et un médecin complètement dingue… Il est vrai que j'ai cru à un piège, à une nouvelle tueuse plus douée que les autres, mais tout le monde connaît Loki ici, et il n'a plus sa réputation de super-vilain, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il traîne avec une tueuse. Et puis tu as commencé à me sauver la vie et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Sache que si tu es un assassin, ça ne me pose pas de problème de mourir entre tes mains.

\- Jim, la seule chose que tu subiras entre mes mains, c'est la petite mort, le rassura Liz d'un sourire carnassier.

Deux taches rouge cerise apparurent sur les joues de l'Irlandais, qui la regarda rapidement de la tête aux pieds avant de se concentrer sur un tableau qui pendait au mur.

\- Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça…

\- C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère ! se défendit la jeune femme en prenant un air outragé.

\- Je ne me sens pas exactement détendu, là, grogna l'Irlandais en levant une main pour toucher la joue de Liz.

\- Dites, avant que vous ne ruiniez mon canapé en faisant l'amour sauvagement, on pourrait peut-être trouver un truc pour éviter que Monsieur Irlande meure bêtement, non ? ironisa Tony Stark, qui les regardait avec amusement depuis la cuisine.

\- Enfoiré ! T'es là depuis combien de temps ?! s'insurgea Liz en se redressant alors que Jim crevait de honte.

\- Hm, depuis votre retour ? s'esclaffa Iron Man en esquivant le coussin que son amie venait de lui lancer au visage.

Le carré mou s'écrasa contre le présentoir à couteaux et retomba comme une masse sur le sol. Il fut directement suivi par la télécommande, qui aurait pu bosseler le frigo si celui-ci n'était pas une fabrication Stark.

\- Héééé ! N'abîme pas mon mobilier ! s'écria l'Avenger en s'abritant derrière l'îlot central pour éviter les projectiles.

\- Espèce… De sale… Voyeur ! hurla la jeune femme en s'emparant d'un tabouret.

\- Oh merde !

Heureusement pour le milliardaire, Jim intervint et intercepta le siège pour le reposer.

\- Calme-toi Liz !

Essoufflée et en colère, le médecin chercha du regard autre chose à lancer, mais le barman lui lança une œillade réprobatrice qui la calma aussitôt. Ne voyant plus rien lui arriver droit dans la tête, Tony se redressa comme un diable hors de sa boîte et s'avança prudemment dans le salon.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Mr Stark, dit poliment James en lui serrant la main.

\- Ouais, pour moi aussi, c'est si rare de rencontrer un gars capable de survivre à cette tarée… Hé merde… COUCHÉE, LIZ !

Elisabeth venait juste de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler, et Jim dut la soulever pour la décrocher du cou de l'ingénieur. Elle feula comme un chat en colère et essaya de gifler Tony, mais ils étaient trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle puisse le toucher.

\- C'est bon, on se calme ! ordonna l'Irlandais en haussant la voix.

Il lâcha Liz au-dessus du canapé et Tony vint se poser dans un fauteuil, à une distance raisonnable de la jeune femme.

\- Et donc j'imagine que ton nom est un faux, demanda-t-il comme si la discussion ne s'était jamais interrompue.

\- Je m'appelle James McCoy. McRiarty, c'était pour le fun, quitte à changer de nom, autant qu'il soit drôle. Et puis mes parents adoptifs n'ont jamais aimé Sherlock Holmes, ils n'auraient pas compris la blague.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus sérieux comme nom, grommela Elisabeth en jetant un énième regard noir au milliardaire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les assassins t'ont enlevé au lieu de te tuer tout de suite…

\- C'est simple, répondit Tony. Ils ont découvert pourquoi Stone et Ashwood essayaient de le faire tuer, donc ils ont voulu récupérer les preuves pour les faire chanter et récupérer plus d'argent. Et puis, bien sûr, ils auraient tué ton cher et tendre.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Donc… ce truc représente la fin de leur business, résuma Elisabeth en posant la clé sur la table basse.

\- A ce sujet, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils découvriraient que je l'avais cachée dans ton sac quand tu es venue chez moi, si j'avais su que ça allait te mettre en danger, je ne l'aurais pas fait… marmonna Jim.

\- Y a rien à pardonner, si tu l'avais cachée ailleurs, elle aurait été détruite dans l'explosion et toutes les preuves se seraient envolées.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit sonore et un flash vert et Loki apparut dans l'appartement. Il passa la scène en revue, l'air satisfait et mutin de Tony, l'inquiétude de Liz et les regrets de Jim. Un de ses sourcils princiers se souleva.

\- Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il lentement en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du patron de Star Industries.

\- He bien, pour faire court, les parents adoptifs du copain de Liz veulent le tuer pour l'empêcher de divulguer leurs petites exactions grâce aux preuves qui se trouvent sur cette clé.

Loki eut un rictus sadique absolument terrifiant.

\- Et donc nous allons…

\- … les dévoiler au monde, bien entendu, sourit Tony en prenant sa pose de génie du mal.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Homme de Métal, le flatta le dieu en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

\- Heu, vous êtes sérieux là ?

Ils fixèrent Jim, incrédules.

\- Bah quoi ? s'étonna l'ingénieur. On a des preuves, on a des témoins, on a plusieurs tentatives de meurtre et un enlèvement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Spock ? On leur colle un procès et bam ! Deux concurrents de moins pour bibi !

\- Je me disais bien que tu devenais trop altruiste, lâcha Elisabeth en se massant le front pour faire passer son début de migraine. Ok, on peut porter plainte pour tentatives de meurtre, mais il va falloir expliquer devant une cour ce qu'on foutait dans un bâtiment public sans autorisation et sans avoir contacté les flics avant.

\- Quel bâtiment ? interrogea Iron Man, un peu perdu.

Loki lui montra obligeamment la photo de l'entrepôt sur son téléphone.

\- Aaaah, celui-lààà ! Aucun souci, il m'appartient.

Il ricana devant la tronche que tirait James, puis redevint plus ou moins sérieux.

\- Bref, je vais porter plainte contre eux pour monopole illégal, meurtre, tentatives de meurtre, enlèvement, maltraitances, esclavage, destruction de biens privés, coups et blessures, violation de propriété privée… Et pour le reste, j'aurai besoin de montrer le contenu de cette clé à mes avocats. Vous devrez aussi témoigner tous les trois, par contre.

\- Les tueurs aussi pourront servir de témoins, ajouta Loki. Laissez-moi seul cinq minutes avec eux et je vous assure qu'ils seront très coopératifs…

\- Les pauvres, commenta Elisabeth. Et tu vas nous inventer que tu fais ça pour éliminer la concurrence, Tony, mais rien ne dit que leurs entreprises vont tomber en faillite…

\- Je fais ça uniquement par intérêt personnel, dit posément l'ingénieur. D'une, ça m'amuse, et ensuite, c'est ce que Loki veut, et quand il est satisfait, il devient une bête sauvage au lit.

\- Pitié, je ne veux pas les détails. Et Loki ?

\- Je fais ça aussi pour mon confort, ça m'évitera de devoir te traîner hors de ta chambre pour t'obliger à prendre l'air. Et si ton Jim suffit à te faire sortir, il serait inacceptable qu'il soit tué, pas vrai ?

Le dieu leur adressa un clin d'œil, puis alla faire réchauffer une pizza.

\- Ne le laissez pas oublier de s'occuper de vous, vous êtes moches à faire peur, se moqua Tony avant de rejoindre son mari à la cuisine.

\- Très délicat, Tony, entendirent-ils Loki commenter.

Restés seuls sur le canapé, les deux petits bruns échangèrent un regard et Elisabeth, morte de fatigue, alla se lover sur les genoux de Jim, qui se laissa tomber sur les coussins et les mit tous les deux en position allongée.

\- Tes amis sont vraiment super, souffla Jim en caressant les cheveux de Liz, couchée sur lui.

\- N'est-ce pas…?

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux à poings fermés, épuisés.

Et Loki dut empêcher Tony de leur dessiner des moustaches à l'indélébile.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	7. My only weakness

_Bonjouuuur ! Je poste aujourd'hui parce que la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas là~_

 _Après ce chapitre, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue, j'espère donc que ces trois tomes des Chroniques de Monroe vous auront plu ! …Que d'émotions, ça fait quand même quelques mois que ça dure, c'est qu'on s'y attache à ces bêtes-là ! J'espère que Liz et ses amis ont su vous plaire autant qu'à moi ! En tout cas ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus écrire sur eux…_

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewé jusqu'ici, vous en avez lu des caractères ! XD_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Y a une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : My only weakness**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Jim et Liz ne quittèrent pas la Tour à cause du raz-de-marée de journalistes qui l'entourait. Tony avait encore fait les gros titres en portant plainte contre les parents du barman, qui n'avaient pour le moment pas encore fait de commentaire. Le procès devait commencer sous peu et les avocats des deux PDG s'arrachaient les cheveux pour constituer un dossier en béton. De leur côté, les avocats de Stark Industries avaient déjà sabré le champagne, les preuves apportées par Jim étant si parlantes qu'il aurait fallu un miracle pour que leurs adversaires s'en tirent.

Evidemment, la bataille juridique allait durer des semaines, mais Tony n'était pas inquiet. Il donnait interview sur interview et blaguait volontiers avec la presse. Ashwood et Stone, eux, faisaient grise mine.

\- Il va rester coincé, à force de sourire comme ça, fit remarquer Jim devant la télévision.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, il a l'habitude. Et puis le public adore ses blagues, du coup il en fait des tonnes, c'est dans sa nature.

\- Il y a aussi le fait que ses fans le trouvent cinq fois plus canon quand il sourit, soupira Loki en s'étirant comme un chat sur le canapé.

\- Tu tiens ça d'où ? demanda Elisabeth.

\- De la presse féminine.

\- … Ah, ouais, pourquoi j'ai posé la question moi ?

\- De toute manière, c'est pas un peu raide de la part de Stark Industries d'attaquer quelqu'un pour situation de monopole ? sourcilla James en levant une main évasive vers l'écran.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Loki. Stark Industries est une entreprise puissante, mais c'est surtout grâce à la fortune et au génie de Tony. Il y a d'autres usines d'armement dans le pays, comme celle d'Hammer, même s'ils ont changé de patron. Et puis Tony s'est diversifié, son truc c'est les énergies vertes, mais les gens persistent à voir en lui un fabriquant d'armes.

Liz siffla.

\- Dis donc, tu connais ton sujet !

\- Si tu savais le nombre d'interviews que j'ai dû donner en même pas dix mois…

\- Pauvre Loki, coincé sous les feux de la rampe, obligé de briller et d'être parfait et plein d'esprit en toutes circonstances ! persifla Liz.

\- Quand tu épouseras le patron d'une multinationale, tu verras à quel point ça fait mal au cul, chantonna le dieu de la Malice sans lui prêter attention.

\- Fallait y réfléchir avant de faire ton coming-out. Et puis pourquoi j'épouserais un type pareil ? Les barmans sont teeeeellement mieux !

James lui sourit et resserra les doigts autour de la main du médecin, qui lui retourna une œillade à la fois adorable et perverse.

\- Je pensais que les princes asgardiens avaient un langage plus… châtié, plaisanta l'Irlandais.

\- Liz ne comprends pas le langage soutenu, je me mets à son niveau.

\- Espèce de sale…! Et puis, tu comptes faire disparaître l'œil au beurre noir de Jim un jour ?

\- C'est pour prouver à la Justice qu'il a été enlevé.

\- Mais on a pris plein de photos avant que tu ne soignes le reste !

\- J'aime bien ce bleu, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, fit Loki d'une voix plaintive pour essayer de cacher sa satisfaction.

\- J'avais cru remarquer, dit Jim d'un air sombre. A chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu ricanes.

Le dieu se tourna vers lui et le coin de sa bouche eut un frémissement. Sigyn sauta sur le divan et s'installa confortablement sur l'estomac du barman qui lui gratouilla machinalement les oreilles.

\- Nan, franchement, garde-le encore un peu, ça te va bien. Et puis, ça te rappellera ce que Liz compte faire de tes bijoux de famille si tu la jettes encore pour une raison de merde.

\- Mère poule, commenta Liz.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura le jeune homme en serrant la brune plus près de lui.

\- Mais je l'espère, pour ton entrejambe je veux dire, se moqua le prince.

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de vos engins, j'apprécierais, grommela la jeune femme avachie sur le divan.

L'Irlandais retourna à son papouillage de chat, puis se figea.

\- Et tu as sérieusement donné le nom d'une de tes ex à ce chat ? grimaça-t-il.

\- C'est une tradition asgardienne, d'honorer ses ex.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, je te charrie, je trouvais qu'elle avait la même tête que mon ex-femme, c'est tout.

\- Argh, je veux rentrer chez moi ! se plaignit Elisabeth en se plaquant un coussin sur le visage.

\- Une fois que le procès sera terminé, tu pourras aller où tu voudras sans danger, murmura James en lui reprenant son coussin pour l'embrasser. Je t'emmènerai en Irlande, là où je vivais avant, si tu veux.

\- J'adorerais ça, sourit la petite brune.

\- Par les Neuf, vaut mieux être aveugle et sourd que d'assister à ça, râla le dieu des Enquiquineurs en se levant pour aller chercher du popcorn.

\- Je subis ça depuis des mois, mon chou ! cria Elisabeth d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- En général, j'attends d'être au lit pour les propositions indécentes, mon cœur, ironisa Loki en revenant avec un saladier plein.

Liz se souleva du canapé pour lui piquer une grosse poignée de popcorn, puis retourna s'installer contre Jim. Elle poussa une des sucreries entre les lèvres de son petit ami et l'embrassa pour essayer de la récupérer. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant quelques secondes sous les reniflements exagérés de Loki, puis se séparèrent.

\- Perdu, mon amour, rigola Jim en mâchonnant le maïs soufflé.

\- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue !

\- Bon, vous avez gagné, je me tire, ronchonna le géant des glaces en repartant avec son saladier.

Elisabeth se mit à glousser comme si elle était bourrée et se tortilla quand Jim commença à lui chatouiller le ventre.

\- Ah, mais arrête ! Ça chatouuuuille !

\- C'est le but !

\- Rah, mais prenez-vous une chambre ! lança Loki depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Le petit couple éclata de rire et se tenta de se concentrer sur la télévision avec autant de motivation qu'un asocial en soirée.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient du tribunal, Jim et Elisabeth se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec une passion dévorante sans se soucier des commentaires des gens qui marchaient derrière eux.

\- Dites, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît ! les engueula Loki, accroché au bras de Tony.

\- Mais on a gagné ! s'écria la jeune femme en s'accrochant au cou de son compagnon pour exprimer son enthousiasme.

\- Tony a gagné, nuance.

\- Jim est en vie, je considère ça comme une victoire personnelle ! se défendit son amie.

\- J'ai envoyé mes parents en prison… murmura le jeune homme.

Loki lui serra l'épaule pour lui signifier sa compassion. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était de se quereller avec ses parents adoptifs.

\- Les Trois savent qu'ils l'ont mérité. Ils ont essayé de te tuer, Jim, ils s'en tirent plutôt bien compte tenu de l'étendue de leurs crimes.

\- Je sais, soupira le barman. Je le sais bien, mais c'est tellement bizarre, de se dire que je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher ou de déménager, ou d'avoir peur en voyant leur visage à la télévision…

\- Bah, si un jour tu veux une poussée d'adrénaline, rien ne t'empêche d'aller les voir en prison.

L'Irlandais fit un sourire tordu au géant et se tourna vers Liz, qui revenait vers eux en courant.

\- La presse est là, va falloir qu'on se tienne bien ! les prévint-elle.

Une fois à l'air libre, ils furent alpagués par une foule de journalistes et de cameramen qui commencèrent à leur hurler des questions en les voyant arriver. Immédiatement, Tony alla à leur rencontre en traînant Jim avec lui, lui passant le bras sur les épaules comme s'il était son coach ou son soutien psychologique. Loki alla se placer avec eux pour accompagner son mari et Liz, pas idiote, se cacha derrière son meilleur ami pour ne pas figurer sur les photos.

Une fois que Tony eut posé comme une diva pour une dizaine de journaux et magazines, répondu à un déluge de questions et assuré d'une voix forte qu'ils avaient gagné le procès, Happy fendit la foule et les escorta jusqu'à leur limousine, où ils purent enfin respirer.

\- Je suis tellement stressé que j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un entretien d'embauche, soupira l'Irlandais en appuyant la tête contre une vitre.

\- En parlant de ça, Elisabeth m'a dit que tu étais chimiste, au départ. Ça te dit de bosser pour moi ? proposa Tony avec un sourire de dandy. Enfin, il y aura des tests, bien sûr, mais tu seras mieux payé qu'au Starbucks.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Liz, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le milliardaire.

\- Vous prenez des mi-temps ? Je voudrais rester encore un peu au café, en fait…

\- Bah, tu t'arrangeras avec les Ressources humaines, conclut évasivement Iron Man.

\- Tant que je peux rester à New York, ça me va.

\- Deal, mais tu seras chargé de me ramener des muffins aux myrtilles au moins une fois par semaine !

\- Hé, Tony, Jim n'est pas ton homme à tout faire !

\- C'est vrai, avec tout le temps libre que tu as, tu pourrais aller les acheter toi-même, renchérit Loki.

L'homme le plus puissant de la ville se rencogna dans son siège en cuir et bouda.

\- Merci, lui dit finalement Jim pour le dérider. Et merci pour votre aide à tous, vous me sauvez littéralement la vie !

\- C'est mon boulot ça, fit Elisabeth avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de torturer ces tueurs pour toi, répondit élégamment Loki, s'attirant trois regards horrifiés. Ben quoi ?!

* * *

\- Kanpaiiii ! hurla Tony, déjà bien éméché en portant un énième toast.

\- Mais oui Tony, allez, pose cette bouteille maintenant, l'apaisa son mari en essayant de lui arracher sa boisson.

\- Mais-heuuu !

\- En plus, on ne porte pas un toast avec une bouteille, on prend un verre pour ça.

Le petit brun moustachu le fixa d'un air perdu, puis accepta de lui filer sa bouteille. Loki lui servit un verre, puis donna l'alcool à Liz pour qu'elle aille le cacher quelque part. L'ingénieur vida son verre cul-sec, puis envoya une bourrade à Jim, qui faillit en cracher un poumon.

\- Argh !

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, mon chou !

\- Mais quelle famille ?!

\- Bon, Anthony Stark, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher maintenant ! gronda Loki d'un ton sans appel.

\- Mais Lokiiiii !

Le regard de Loki devint vert poison à mesure qu'il perdait son sang-froid et le contrôle de sa magie.

\- …Dui… finit par capituler le milliardaire en baissant la tête.

Le dieu l'attrapa par la taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas comme une masse et entreprit de l'amener jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Heu, Loki ? On va rentrer à la maison, Jim et moi…

Incrédule, le grand brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis revint sur ses pas pour embrasser Elisabeth sur le front et serrer la main de Jim.

\- Soyez prudents et ne vous faites pas enlever ou tuer, hein.

\- T'inquiète, je veille ! s'exclama sa meilleure amie. Remercie Tony pour moi quand il ira mieux, ok ?

\- J'y penserai. Allez, filez avant que je ne vous oblige à rester pour veiller sur mon crétin de mari !

Liz esquissa un sourire qui lui fit deux fois le tour du visage et tira son petit ami par la main jusqu'au garage, où sa voiture l'attendait depuis plus d'un an.

\- Allez ma belle, ramène-nous à la maison… souffla la brune en démarrant le moteur.

Heureusement, Loki passait son temps à faire un roulement entre les voitures qu'il empruntait, histoire d'entretenir la mécanique, aussi la voiture partit au quart de tour sans se faire prier.

* * *

\- C'est la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vue, déclara Jim, une fois la première surprise passée.

On ne rencontrait pas tous les jours une demeure pareille dans les bois, après tout.

\- C'est ta maison. Heu, si tu es d'accord de rester, hein… lui dit Elisabeth en évitant son regard.

\- Tu rigoles ? Cette maison est tellement cool ! On se croirait à la Comté ! J'ignorais qu'un tel endroit existait à New York…

\- C'est Loki qui a bâti cette maison pour moi… et ça fait bien un an que je ne suis plus venue.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est vraiment magnifique, comment pourrait-on préférer la ville à… ça ?

Liz posa ses bagages dans le hall, puis récupéra ceux de Jim pour les placer au même endroit. Puis elle se mit à l'aise et le tira vers le canapé pour l'y asseoir.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières années.

Le jeune homme intéressé et inquiet à la fois, se pencha vers elle, tout ouïe.

\- Si ça se trouve, tu ne voudras même plus entendre parler de moi après ça, mais je ne peux pas te cacher ça toute ma vie, ce serait injuste. Donc…voilà…

Et elle lui raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec Loki, la semaine qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, son retour sur Terre, Thanos, Ebony, Lady Death et Adam Warlock.

\- Attends… Donc tu es morte ? Mais c'est impossible ! objecta Jim sous le choc. Tu es là, devant moi… je ne suis pas amoureux d'un fantôme dis-moi ?!

\- Mais non, andouille, on ne peut pas toucher un fantôme !

La jeune femme attrapa la main de son invité et la posa sur sa joue pour lui prouver qu'elle existait, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu vois ? Je suis vivante.

\- C'est complètement dingue… Et donc c'est à cause de la Mort que tu as des visions toutes les nuits ?

\- Oui.

\- …C'est quand même très compliqué ton histoire.

\- Entièrement d'accord ! Loki m'appelle l'Aimant à Emmerdes depuis dix mois ! Enfin… Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, nemehaispass'ilteplaît.

\- …

\- Je t'en prie, dis un truc…

Jim fit mine de réfléchir une minute, puis lui sauta dessus et lui fit subir le supplice du câlin et des chatouilles.

\- Comme si je pouvais te détester !

\- Aaaaah, mais arrête, ça chatouille !

\- Comme si je pouvais, l'espace d'une seconde, choisir de te haïr !

\- Jiiiiiim !

\- Comme si je pouvais survivre une journée loin de toi !

Il arrêta de la torturer et déposa un baiser à la fois léger et passionné sur les lèvres de Liz, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Mais je suis un monstre…

\- Non, tu es la femme que j'aime, et même la Mort ne pourra pas me détourner de toi.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Une de ses mains fila sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme pour se poser sur son ventre, puis il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Lentement, Elisabeth inclina la tête d'avant en arrière et ferma les yeux, tremblante, quand Jim passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme souleva le bord du vêtement et se décala pour embrasser le nombril de Liz, puis remonta jusqu'au bord de son soutien-gorge. Sans la quitter des yeux, il écarta la dentelle noire et déposa de nouveaux baisers sur sa peau nue. A moitié couchée sur le sofa, Elisabeth enleva son haut d'un geste pour laisser l'accès à son petit ami, puis frissonna quand il passa la langue le long de ses clavicules.

Le médecin attrapa la tête du petit brun et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Je t'aime…, soupira-t-elle quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour respirer.

Elle posa une main sur le torse de l'Irlandais et défit les boutons de sa chemise de l'autre, avant d'en écarter les pans pour le dévêtir.

\- Je t'aime, fit James quand il fut débarrassé de l'habit. Liz… Oh, Liz, j'ai vraiment envie… Est-ce qu'on peut ?

La brunette lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue du bout de l'index.

\- Si tu pouvais juste faire attention, ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas… tu vois ?

\- Ordre du docteur, fit la voix étouffée de Jim alors qu'il redescendait vers son nombril.

Il prit son temps, lui jetant des coups d'œil fréquents comme un animal surveille sa proie, puis parvint enfin à l'entrejambe de sa compagne, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Toujours avec la même lenteur, il défit le bouton de son pantalon, puis fit descendre la fermeture-éclair à la vitesse d'un escargot pour esquisser un sourire plein de dents quand les sourcils de Liz se froncèrent.

\- Serait-on en manque ? persifla-t-il.

\- Bordel, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois, alors tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose avant que je te tue, grogna Elisabeth d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- Oui M'dame, s'esclaffa-t-il en abaissant le jean foncé qu'elle portait.

Une fois arrivé au bout de ses jambes, il effleura les orteils minuscules de la jeune femme et rit franchement quand un spasme parcourut son corps tout entier alors qu'elle se retenait de se dégager pour échapper à la torture de ses doigts sur ses pieds. Elle lui envoya un regard noir quand il revint se positionner à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, évitant habilement d'écraser ses longs cheveux bruns alors qu'il se penchait pour l'étourdir de ses baisers.

Les bras pâles du médecin vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et il la souleva du divan pour l'asseoir face à lui sans cesser de caresser sa bouche de sa langue. Quand elle le lâcha, au bout d'une minute, il se redressa pour lui permettre de le débarrasser de son pantalon, ce qu'elle fit avec une hâte fébrile. Le vêtement atterrit sur le tapis du salon, vite rejoint par un boxer gris et noir.

Il la laissa le détailler, un peu anxieux, dans l'attente d'une réaction, mais elle se lécha simplement les lèvres avant de se redresser à son tour pour venir parcourir son torse nu de ses ongles.

\- Aaaah… ça chatouille, ça, mon amour.

\- Je suis du genre rancunier, fredonna Elisabeth en se rapprochant de lui juste assez près pour que le bas-ventre de Jim frotte contre sa culotte.

Elle ondula du bassin pour l'exciter, puis glapit quand il finit par la plaquer contre le dossier du canapé pour s'incliner entre ses cuisses et passer le doigt sur le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement.

\- Hm, on dirait que tu est contente de me voir… remarqua-t-il d'un ton plus détendu qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Peu à peu, pour faire durer le suspense, il ôta la seule barrière qui restait entre son désir à elle et sa faim à lui et Liz s'en débarrassa finalement d'un coup de pied en manquant de heurter le menton de Jim avec son genou.

L'Irlandais expira longuement et souleva le bassin de la jeune femme pour la tirer vers lui, puis se pencha pour mordiller la peau sensible de son ventre. Après lui avoir adressé un regard affamé devenu noir sous l'excitation, il se pencha un peu plus pour parcourir de ses lèvres l'intimité de Liz, se nourrissant du hoquet qu'elle poussa comme du goût de sa chair.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne regardait que lui, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et continua son exploration, jouant de la langue pour la faire vibrer, ralentissant pour l'entendre gémir. Il sentit les doigts de Liz dans ses cheveux et sourit presque quand ils se recroquevillèrent après un coup de langue appuyé. Quand il la sentit sur le point de jouir, il se recula et vint lui caresser la joue, effleurant au passage ses paupières papillonnantes, puis son menton.

\- Bordel… souffla-t-elle d'une voix erratique.

Jim la laissa un peu mariner, puis se décida à mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il la suréleva un peu, passa ses cuisses sous celles, tremblantes, de Liz et la pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Oh merde, gémit soudain Elisabeth.

Il reporta son attention sur son visage et remarqua que ses yeux gris pâle étaient vitreux. Jim s'immobilisa dès qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait et embrassa les pommettes de Liz pour effacer ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en écartant une mèche de ses yeux.

\- N-Non, ça va, donne-moi une seconde…

Elisabeth prit plusieurs inspirations étranglées, puis finit par arriver à se détendre. Elle pressa l'épaule de Jim pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait bouger, ce qu'il fit avec précautions. Peu à peu, il s'enfonça de nouveau en elle, s'arrêtant presque quand elle expira plus lourdement, puis se recula.

\- C'est bon, ça devrait aller, le rassura la jeune femme d'un sourire hésitant.

L'Irlandais s'autorisa donc à accélérer un peu la cadence, attentif aux réactions de sa compagne. Quand elle se mit à soupirer de plaisir, il installa un rythme plus régulier et l'attira contre lui, une main perdue dans ses mèches folles, l'autre toujours sous sa cuisse pour la maintenir contre lui.

Alors que Liz commençait à gémir, il la fit basculer sur le dos tout en restant collé à elle et put ainsi faire des mouvements plus amples, provoquant des frissons involontaires le long de leur dos.

\- Mon dieu, Liz… grogna-t-il, le nez dans la chevelure brune de son amante.

Il inspira à fond et accéléra encore comme il sentait des démangeaisons familières naître dans son bas-ventre.

Les bras de Liz se faufilèrent sous ses épaules pour se rejoindre dans son dos, l'attirant encore plus vers elle, si c'était possible. Soudain, la tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière alors que tout son corps se cambrait vers lui dans un angle impossible et elle hurla à plein poumons, les yeux fermés.

Perdue dans les sensations délicieuses qui la traversaient, Elisabeth sentit comme dans un rêve James continuer à s'activer en elle, puis s'immobiliser une seconde fois pour prononcer son nom avec un grognement sourd.

Son nom à _elle_ , pensa la jeune femme alors que tout le corps de son petit ami se tendait comme un arc avant de se relâcher. L'Irlandais se retrouva couché sur elle et elle réalisa qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui écraser quelque chose.

 _Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles…_

Après quelques minutes passées à contempler le visage rougi de Liz, Jim finit par se pousser sur le côté pour l'enlacer par derrière et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, qu'il trouvait décidément à son goût.

\- Je peux rester là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et assourdie par la masse capillaire.

\- Si tu bouges de ce canapé maintenant, je te quitte, grommela le petite brune en attrapant les doigts qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce et les paupières de Jim se fermèrent toutes seules, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Liz retentisse à nouveau.

\- Nan, en fait, si tu pars de cette maison, je te plaque au sol et je te fais hurler.

\- De quelle manière ? marmonna James.

\- … J'ai pas encore décidé.

Nouveau silence.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler, de sorte qu'elle crut rêver quand Jim lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- On recommence ça quand tu veux… et je serais ravi que tu me fasses hurler…

La jeune femme le sentit vaguement sourire contre sa nuque et sombra dans le sommeil, morte d'épuisement.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Voilà qui justifie le rating M, tiens._

 _On se revoit pour le dernier chapitre dans…quelque temps._

 _Liz : Putain l'organisation…_

 _Reviews please ?_


	8. Epilogue

_Voici le dernier chapitre de la trilogie Monroe. C'est bizarre à dire, mais c'est comme ça, c'est la fin. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé cette looongue histoire ! Merci à tous les reviewers et followers (et lecteurs en général), ça m'a fait plaisir de me sentir suivie et soutenue !_

 _Pour le retard, j'étais en voyage à paris, puis j'ai dû rusher pour rendre mon rapport de stage en temps et en heure, donc ne m'en veuillez pas siouplaît._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Épilogue** **:**

Quelques années passèrent après l'emménagement de Jim chez Elisabeth.

Plusieurs fois, ils invitèrent Tony et Loki à venir manger chez eux, et plusieurs fois Loki leur dit qu'ils ressemblaient à un rouleau de double-face, tant ils passaient du temps collés l'un à l'autre. Le dieu de la Malice se disait souvent qu'il avait bien fait de laisser le barman vivre, finalement…

A propos de barman, Jim ne l'était plus qu'à mi-temps depuis trois ans. Suivant le conseil de Tony, le jeune homme avait postulé dans l'une des succursales de Stark Industries et s'était révélé plus que prometteur. Les RH l'avaient embauché presque aussitôt et il avait fêté ça comme il se devait avec sa compagne autour d'un dîner aux chandelles suivi d'un karaoké devant la télévision.

Malgré tout, il travaillait encore parfois au Starbucks, où il se plaisait à discuter avec les clients, une fois l'heure de pointe passée.

Liz, de son côté, avait repris son cabinet de généraliste et avait eu beaucoup de mal à récupérer ses patients. Une absence de dix mois, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que tous ses patients connaissaient son côté doux dingue et appréciaient son savoir-faire. Evidemment, elle ne retrouva pas tous ses habitués, mais une petite majorité était revenue, plus quelques autres nouveaux visages.

Ses cauchemars la réveillaient encore la nuit, mais elle avait trouvé un moyen d'aider les gens sans laisser tomber sa carrière. Quand on annonçait un meurtre à la télévision, elle téléphonait à la Police et leur donnait toutes les informations dont elle disposait, si bien que Tony dut la faire passer pour une super-héroïne extra-lucide pour qu'on ne l'enferme pas pour complicité.

Si les représentants de la loi ne lui faisaient pas confiance au début, elle ne se démonta pas et continua à les informer, se faisant même un collaborateur dans la boîte, un type nommé Tom avec qui elle allait parfois prendre un verre. C'est lui qui s'occupait de prendre ses appels pour les transmettre à ses collègues, plus revêches.

Peu à peu, ses visions s'espacèrent pour devenir occasionnelles, ce qui lui convenait tout aussi bien. Pourtant Jim continuait d'admirer son habileté à se mettre dans les pires ennuis, comme par exemple la fois où elle s'était retrouvée, on ne sait trop comment, dans la fosse aux lions dans le zoo de Central Park. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé exactement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent quatre ans de pur bonheur presque sans dispute, tentative d'enlèvement, de meurtre ou d'invasion extraterrestre. L'ennui total, quoi.

Mais ça leur convenait.

Un jour, Jim prit les devants et la demanda en mariage après maintes hésitations et accidents insolites qui l'en avaient empêché. Bien qu'émue, Elisabeth, joueuse, avait fait mine de réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes, une vraie torture pour son pauvre homme. Après quoi elle lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant sa réponse et l'avait embrassé comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Ils avaient fêté ça au lit, bien sûr.

* * *

Ils avaient beaucoup hésité sur la façon dont la cérémonie allait se dérouler et avaient opté pour un mariage à l'asgardienne, célébré par Thor. Loki, le témoin de la mariée, l'avait emmenée pour une après-midi complètement folle pour faire du shopping et décider de la robe à porter ce jour-là. Ce fut horriblement gênant, surtout quand le dieu des Transsexuels avait rembarré froidement une vendeuse qui essayait de leur refiler un modèle vieux de deux ans.

Elisabeth avait bien ri en comprenant qu'il lisait toujours la presse féminine, allez savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait refusé de porter du blanc et Loki l'avait suivie, arguant que de toute façon, ça la "rendrait encore plus pâlichonne" . Elle finit donc par choisir une robe courte d'un rouge éclatant, le genre de rouge qu'on retrouve en Enfer et qui vous brûle la cornée au premier coup d'œil.

Loki, sadique, avait levé un pouce en la voyant ainsi vêtue, se disant que rendre toute l'assemblée aveugle allait forcément être drôle.

Après quelques mois de préparatifs, de crises de nerfs (de Loki), de fous rires incontrôlés (de Tony), de stress (de Jim) et de pieds dans le tapis ( _je dois vraiment préciser ?_ ), le mariage eut enfin lieu. Cela se déroula en Oklahoma, dans le nouveau palais d'Asgard, vachement moins prétentieux que celui d'Odin (Loki avait contribué à la déco, et ça se voyait) et Black Widow, muette de stupeur, avait vu le bouquet de fleurs blanches lui tomber entre les mains.

Bucky Barnes lui avait alors coulé une œillade dégoulinante de sous-entendus et s'était pris un coup de genou dans les gonades. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés , plus tard, de se retrouver dans une chambre du palais pour mettre les choses au point.

Un banquet digne de l'ancienne Asgard avait rempli les estomacs et l'alcool avait coulé à flots, ce soir-là. Après une nuit de noce passée dans la suite nuptiale préparée par le nouveau chef-décorateur/magicien/dieu de la Malice, le jeune couple s'était levée le lendemain matin avec difficultés.

\- J'suis trop vieille pour ces conneries, avait grommelé Liz en descendant le grand escalier qui menait à la salle à langer du château.

Jim, tout à sa gueule de bois, pâlit d'un coup quand Loki vint lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il avait dragué la moitié des courtisanes la veille au soir, complètement bourré. Heureusement, Elisabeth était venue engueuler son meilleur ami avant que son mari ne dégobille partout.

\- Dieu merci, avait murmuré l'Irlandais en comprenant que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils montèrent dans un avion qui devait les emmener à Paris, où un autre appareil les attendait pour les transporter à Dublin.

Arrivée dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Liz se jeta sur le matelas et s'étira avec délice dans les couvertures. Jim prit le temps de poser les bagages au sol, puis alla la rejoindre sur le lit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

\- Il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener, avant qu'on ne commence véritablement ce voyage de noces…souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme.

Sa femme.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient mariés pour de vrai, que le docteur Monroe était devenue Elisabeth McCoy. C'était tellement délirant…

\- Je te l'ai dit, Jim. Où tu vas, je vais. Même en Enfer, bébé ! répondit la jeune mariée avec un sourire qui en disait long.

* * *

Ils ressortirent une heure plus tard après une sieste réparatrice et prirent le métro. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur des entrelacs de rues bordées d'arbres sous le soleil de l'après-midi, puis marchèrent quelque temps avant que Jim ne s'arrête devant le panneau qui annonçait le début d'une nouvelle rue.

\- Raglan Road, déclara le jeune homme. C'est là que j'ai vécu, quand j'étais enfant, ajouta-t-il en pointant une maison du doigt.

C'était une maison en briques rouges de deux étages, avec un escalier à l'entrée et une grille en fer forgé. Une petite cour où étaient garées des voitures se trouvait en bas des marches et une glycine fleurissait tranquillement le long du portail qui séparait la maison de la rue. Deux enfants jouaient au ballon et ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour les regarder.

\- Ce n'est plus ma maison, lâcha le chimiste avec fatalisme, mais c'est à cet endroit qu'elle se trouvait.

\- Jim… commença Liz en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

Mais l'Irlandais allait bien. Il était chez lui et il souriait.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu rencontres mes parents. Et mon frère aussi, je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait adorée…

\- Tu m'as tant parlé d'eux que j'ai l'impression de les connaître, lui dit gentiment son épouse. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont heureux que tu sois revenu à la maison.

\- Ils me manquent.

\- Ils sont toujours là pourtant !

Elisabeth se mit soudain à parler avec une voix fluette.

\- Bonjour grand frère ! Oh, c'est ton amoureuse ? Elle est belle, tu crois qu'elle voudra bien me raconter des histoires ? (son timbre redevint normal) Oh, James. Je suis tellement fière, si fière de toi ! Te voilà grand, et musclé et si sexy… Et ta femme est si distinguée ! Elle a une classe d'enfer dis-moi ! (voix grave) Tiens, fiston, comme tu as grandi ! Oh, mais qui voilà ? Tu nous ramènes ta copine ? QUOI ? C'est ta femme ? Une Américaine ? Faudra que je l'emmène un jour à la pêche, ça lui fera le plus grand bien, avec toute leur pollution !

Jim rigola tout bas et la serra contre lui.

\- Chuuuut…tu es indécrottable, ma parole.

\- Pardon, je me suis laissée emporter…

\- C'est pas grave. Allez, viens là.

Liz se lova contre lui et profita de sa chaleur.

\- Maman, Papa, Ben, reprit l'Irlandais. Je vous présente ma femme. Elle s'attire plein d'ennuis, elle voit l'avenir et elle cuisine bizarrement, mais elle m'a sauvé la vie et je l'aimerai comme un fou jusqu'à ma mort.

Elisabeth se dégagea d'entre ses bras et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours. Crétin.

* * *

FIN.

 _Parce que oui, cette histoire devait s'arrêter sur une insulte, tout à fait M'sieurs Dames._

 _Merde, c'est triste. C'est la fin des aventures de Liz en Amérique ! Il reste sa version anglaise dans_ You didn't see me coming _, mais bon, c'est plus la même personne j'ai l'impression._

 _J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ces trois tomes de pures conneries, parce que moi, j'ai adoré les écrire et les partager avec vous !_

 _Voilà voilà… pour une fois qu'un OC de chez moi a une happy ending, faut pas que je pleure…_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ces trois histoires ! :D_

 _Allez, à la prochaine !_


End file.
